Never Able to Really Forget
by Jynxxi13
Summary: This is an AU story, if Jack had survived the shooting. This came to me while I was watching the movie, I'm awful at summaries. But Jack has more than just Evelyn who served as his guiding light, what happens when she suddenly shows up one night banging on their mother's door covered in bruises and scars? JackxOC Rated M for later chapters.
1. Back to Normal

**A/N: I would like to thank you for the interest in my little story! :D It's merely a Four Brothers AU. Absolutely no copyright infringement intended with this story. This is purely fanmade for the fun and sake of writing. Please, enjoy my little bout of creativity. Because really, who doesn't love a little Four Brothers fun? Heheh, read and review, thank you!**

* * *

Mercer. It was a name that many, mostly law enforcement, came to know in Detroit. Some of those things said about the Mercer brothers were good, but a vast majority of them were bad. And not just your everyday "those fucking punks" bad. More along the lines of "if you want to keep your skin on your bones, don't fuck with those Mercer brothers" bad. Sad to say, they had worked up a reputation for themselves in the last year. Hunting down the murderer of their mother, Evelyn, and then going after the head of the snake; Victor Sweet.

Not many in the Detroit area even dared to speak of the thug lord in a jokingly derogatory manner; not if they didn't want a bullet in their back. But knowing that didn't seem to phase the Mercer's, Bobby the most. And with everything, if you mess with a vicious snake, you will more than likely get bitten. Which is exactly what happened to the youngest of the four. Even now, they can all remember the horrifying, blood curdling screams of their baby brother as he lay practically dying in the snow that fateful day in December.

Jack Mercer. The youngest, the artist, and sometimes the weakest. Jack had been shot point blank in the chest that day and then rattled in the back with a downpour of bullets. The wounds put him in the hospital for 6 months, 5 of which were spent in a coma. After waking up and remembering everything in vivid detail, the Mercer became rather bitter about his fate. It made him feel like he was always needing to be saved, that he wasn't of any use especially in getting Victor Sweet. He had been in the ICU when the lord was buried under the ice, he had missed everything.

Deep inside, though, he knew Evelyn would have a fit if she ever found out about the danger he had put himself in. She would have gone after Sweet herself wielding a hammer and screaming like a banshee for him being shot. The image brought a smile to his pouty lips as he took a long drag from his cigarette, leaning on the window sill.

It was now Fall in Detroit and the cold weather was back once again. After being in the hospital until July, Jack was elated to go home and lock himself in his room. If he never came out again, that was just fine with him. Though, that didn't stop the older three Mercer's from wondering what was going on his pretty head. Bobby pretended to shrug it off like he usually would, he was the oldest and had in his head to act like he had it all together and had all the answers. Jeremiah did his best to take care of Jack, but with two girls under the age of 10 with schedules to keep, he wasn't around as often as he would have liked. Angel was, of course, to busy fighting with Sofi to even let Jack enter his mind. La Vida Loca had him pegged.

"What are you doin' up here all alone, little fairy? Don't you wanna come down and watch the game?" Bobby spoke, leaning against the doorframe to Jack's room. They didn't seem to want to leave their mother's house anymore. This was home; this was where they felt like they belonged. So until something better came along, this is where Jack, Angel, and Bobby stayed. Snuffing his cigarette out in the glass ashtray in his hand, the blue-eyed Mercer slowly exhaled a stream of smoke outside, watching it drift upwards.

"Not really, Bobby. Why you gotta bug me, man?" It was no mystery that being called a fairy got under Jack's skin. Bobby was always picking on his sexuality. When in reality, Jack had more girlfriends than Bobby ever did, gorgeous ones. All of which Bobby remembered screaming their brains out in Jack's room behind that door when Evelyn wasn't home. Twitching his brow in annoyance, Jack dragged a large hand through his dirty blonde hair to push it out of his face and turned to sit on his bed. With his back against the wall, the younger brother lazily switched his gaze to the gruff Bobby in the doorway.

"Why? Because it's easy. Now get your moping ass downstairs and watch the game with the rest of the family. Camille is here with the girls and they wanna see you. Why? I have no idea. They like Cracker Jack more than me," Snorting lightly out through his nostrils, Jack clicked that silver tongue piercing against his teerth out of habit when thinking. He hadn't seen Daniella or Amelia since before the shooting. Pushing himself up from the comfort of his bed, the rockstar pushed past his brother and bumping him in the shoulder.

"Come on, Jack; lighten up. Ma would slap that bitch look off your face and you know it," Bobby had grabbed Jack lightly by the bicep to make him look in his face to see the stern seriousness of his expression. Flinching and pushing Bobby off him, Jack flipped him the bird and stepped lightly down the stairs. With a smug smile on his face, Bobby just chuckled to himself and followed right after.

Jack was slowly coming around. Spending time at home instead of wherever it was he had been before Evelyn's murder seemed to help him along, help him cope with what happened to him. He'd never completely get over it, who could? After being left for dead practically by Sweet's hired guns and helpless while his brothers were trapped in the house, Jack was lucky he was even alive. Had it not been for Sofi calling the ambulance, he'd be buried right next to Evelyn six feet under right now.

"Uncle Jack!" Squealed Jerry's two little girls. Jack knelt down on one knee with his arms open wide and the two ran directly into them, wrapping their arms around his neck and giggling. Wrapping both of his arms around them, Jack squeezed his nieces and held them close, letting the lids of his eyes drop as he just sat still. He hadn't realized how much he missed these two little girls until he almost came close to never seeing them again. He'd been avoiding them in fear of rubbing his dark attitude off on their innocent demeanors.

"Uncle Jack, are you feeling better now?" Asked the little one, Amelia. Chuckling deeply, he finally pulled them back to look at their pretty little faces. Nodding his head, a strand off dark hair fell in his eyes. Daniella used her hand to sweep the pesky hair out of his face and smiled cheekily.

"Yeah, feeling much better. Are you two still being good little girls and listening like I told you to?" Amelia giggled and Daniella grinned a smile with missing teeth.

"YES!" They both squealed in his face and erupted into a fit of laughter as he made a playful mean face and dug his fingers into their sides, tickling them. Camille sat in Jerry's lap on the other side of the room, Angel sprawled on the couch and Sofi was somewhere in the kitchen. Thumping down the last step, Bobby smacked Jack on the back of the head as punishment for making these little girls wait so long to see him.

"Uncle Jack! Stop!" They both pleaded through gasping laughing breaths. After getting a laugh of his own, Jack pulled his hands back and placed kissed on their foreheads. They ran off to play outside with the other kids in the neighborhood. Watching the girls leave, Jack stood and looked around the room, his eyes falling on each member of his family. None of them were related by blood, but this was as close to a family as he was ever going to get. They were all he had, and the ones who stuck by him through absolutely everything.

"Look who it is, Jack Mercer," Angel threw a piece of yellow plastic in Jack's direction as he often did with a joking smile on his face. With a smirk on his face, Jack shrugged. Walking over to slap the back of Angel's bald head, the youngest winked.

"Here I am. Seriously Angel, need to stop whitening your teeth; it's bad for you," Angel's smile quickly vanished as he rubbed his lips over his teeth then scowled. Jerry and Bobby just laughed from their respective seats as they always seemed to do when that joke came out. Angel did have rather white teeth, Jack couldn't help but make fun of him for it.

"Shut the hell up, asshole before I come over there and kick your white ass," Holding his hands up and feigning fear, Jack slapped hands and bumped fists with Jerry and poked Camille in the arm as his own 'hello'. Looking at the television screen, he could see it was a Detroit Redwings game, they were playing the Rangers. Could be an interesting game. He had to get a beer first before he could enjoy anything.

"Hey Sofi! Can you bring me a beer" Jack called after pushing Angel's legs off the cushion and flopped down.

"Get it yourself, lazy puto!" The Latina spat from the kitchen doorway, throwing a dishrag at him. She missed but stormed off anyway, feeling triumphant. Feeling the glare from Angel, Jack just lazily chuckled and got right back up and headed to get a cold one. The night went on pretty much like any other, despite the lingering emptiness of Evelyn not being there. Jack kept looking at the recliner she'd always sit in and watch hockey games with them. Things were different now, he had to accept it despite that foul taste it left in his mouth. Change wasn't always a bad thing, but it was hard to deal with especially when your rock was gone.

Jack's rock wasn't always Evelyn. She'd adopted him, loved him, given him everything he hadn't had before; but there was one person who had managed to leave a stain on his bruised heart. A girl he'd known since he'd been brought into the Mercer family. Nina Petrovski. A girl born in Russia but raised in Detroit since she was 3 after her parents decided to pack up and leave the country, they were the same age. She always had the smallest accent that he made fun of just to make her angry but secretly he adored it.

A girl small in stature with eyes so grey, they rivaled the sky on a December day. Her hair was always long, he remembered, dark chestnut like his mother's coffee. It wasn't a secret that Jack was sweet on the girl or that she had returned the feelings. They dated on and off throughout high school. But after graduation, they had one last night together before she disappeared. He remembered her sneaking into the house and creeping up the stairs to give him her own goodbye.

Now, neither of them were even close to being virgins that night. In fact they'd been with each other on several occasions, but that night the feeling was scary; like it was their first time. They fumbled with their hands, clicked teeth, and even smacked foreheads once or twice. But, that was the first time that either of them had made love to someone and even said it to each other. But then when he woke up in the morning, she wasn't at his side where she'd fallen asleep. Nina was gone. No note, no calls, no emails as to where she had gone. Just disappeared like a thought thrown to the wind.

Back in his room, laying on his bed, Jack stared at the ceiling with his hands laced behind his head. He swallowed thickly as he looked to the side to cast a glance on a photo he and Nina that Evelyn had taken when they were 16. His arms were around her placing a kiss on her cheek. Her grey eyes were closed but a smile was on her face; Nina was the vision of bliss in Jack's opinion. Sighing heavily, like the weight of the world was on his chest, Jack turned his cold blue gaze back to the ceiling. He wondered if he'd ever see that girl again.


	2. Not All Dreams Bring Peace

After staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, watching car headlights pass over his room, Jack had drifted into an unordinary deep sleep. It had become increasingly difficult for the kid to get the necessary sleep he needed. Being in a coma for 5 months gave him all the sleep he felt he ever wanted. But of course, being human, he needed the rest. Though every time he would get close to really falling deep asleep, he'd have a flashback of that cold afternoon and the pain would almost become real again.

Jack would wake up in a cold sweat and searching his body for bullet holes night after night. After realizing his mind was tormenting him again, he would always pull out the guitar and start plucking the strings for new songs. He'd written quite a few since he was discharged from the hospital, the musician in him would never die. No one could take that love for music away from him.

It had been some time since he'd even been on stage, he missed that too. Something about performing and the heat of the lights and noise of the crowd really got his heart pumping, begging for more. If anything, Jack was addicted to the rock n' roll life. The sooner he was back to being that rock star, the happier he'd be. Of course, in high school, Nina went to every single show of his little garage band wearing merch and standing front and center.

'Damn,' He'd often thought to himself. Jack was thinking about her again. How gorgeous she looked with her locks of chestnut pulled to one side on her shoulder and her torn up band t-shirts for her own unique look. The way she'd light up when he'd come on stage, she knew then that he had talent, that he was going to be somebody someday. That's what she always told him anyway.

Dark blue eyes moved around behind closed lids as he dreamed of that precious little gem. Dreaming about her was a sort of nirvana, putting him in a place of pure peace and tranquility. How he'd managed to go so long without that little brat escaped him, even the times they were broken up, they still managed to hang out and see each other.

"_Jack! Wake up, you're taking me to the game remember?" Jack grunted when he felt a weight on his stomach and someone smacking him on the chest. Opening those gorgeous eyes of his, he was able to get a blurry view of his lovely girlfriend looking very annoyed. He glanced at his alarm clock, shit, it was 3pm already. Jack and Nina had skipped school today for a Redwings game in the city that she was looking forward to._

"_Wake up!" Her fragile voice snapped him out of falling back asleep as he managed to sit up on his arms and elbows, despite Nina sitting on his waist. The Mercer smiled blissfully when Nina ran her hand through his dark blonde hair, her fingers grazing along his scalp as they went along. _

"_I'm up…I'm up. You have your car right?" He asked sleepily, rubbing one his eyes as he spoke. This resulted in a snort out of Nina, rolling her sea-grey eyes and a shake of her head. Nudging him in the shoulder with her palm, Nina laughed shortly._

"_Of course, idiot. Didn't think I walked here did you?" They were sitting there for a few silent moments just staring at each other after he shook his head with a smile. She was wearing little black denim shorts that hugged her gorgeous thighs, a Redwings jersey that looked a size to big, and a pair of converse sat next to his bed that she had taken off. She was always good about never getting anything dirty._

"_What? Is there something on my face?" Reaching up to touch her cheek, Jack instead grabbed that wrist and wrapped his other arm firmly around her waist and yanked her down to lay on his chest. Erupting in a bit of a squeal, Nina struggled at first but then settled once he gave her that look she couldn't resist._

"_No…You look beautiful today, Nini," Nini, that was her nickname for him, only Jack used it. The other 3 insisted on calling her Tinkerbell because she was so damn tiny. Her porcelain cheeks became tainted with a scarlet blushing stain. Jack was always sweet talking her, making her heart thump painfully in her chest; the way he looked at her always sent shivers down her spine in waves._

"_J-jack, we'll catch traffic…" She muttered half-heartedly before her eyes became heavily lidded as his breath hitched before capturing those lips. Eagerly, his hips thrust up in between her legs forcing a soft moan against his lips from her, he always loved the way she moaned in absolute need. They'd done this before countless times, he knew which buttons to push. _

"_Just once…" He asked against her lips, she was all too quick to answer with a hasty nod. Just like that, Jack flipped their position and brought his weight down onto her body making her writhe beneath him. It didn't take long for the clothes to come off and for him to quickly bury himself within her little body. Nina was always the best damn lay he'd ever had, her body was so beautiful, the insides of her tight core hugged and stroked him in all the right places until he came, even her moans were beautiful. Needless to say, they made it to the hockey game over 30 minutes after it started._

Jack's dream came to a harsh end when he was thrown awake by a car door slamming outside and heels clicking on the sidewalk. Scrambling out of bed to his window, his eyes landed on a dark figure, a woman, coming up the front steps and knocking on the door. Odd, looking at the alarm clock it read just after 3am. Who the fuck would be stopping by at this hour?

Bobby was downstairs first, Angel and Jack were right after him scratching, yawning, and stretching. Bobby was annoyed, to say the least, he needed his beauty sleep and whoever this asshole was knocking on their door this early in the morning was going to get an earful. The knocking continued and rapped quickly on the wood.

"Alright, alright! I'm comin, Asshole! The fuck do you want at this…hour…" Bobby yanked open the door and was at a loss for words after flicking on the porch light. Jack was the first to gasp and stare and Angel was just in stunned silence. The youngest brother was able to be the first to choke something out that wasn't a cry.

"Nina.."

* * *

**A/N: Wooo cliffhangers! :D Don't you just love those? Hahaha, lost my groove with this chapter right at the end. Got it back to write the new one at least, so...yeah. Read and Review!**


	3. Enter Tinkerbelle

_**A/N So, been watching Four Brothers like it's going out of style. I have absolutely no idea why I torment myself when I know that Jack's death is coming every time. But, I guess I'm just that strange. Anyway, hoping for reviews on this little thing I have going. I'd like to know if it's being enjoyed.**_

* * *

Recap: _"Alright, alright! I'm comin, Asshole! The fuck do you want at this…hour…" Bobby yanked open the door and was at a loss for words after flicking on the porch light. Jack was the first to gasp and stare and Angel was just in stunned silence. The youngest brother was able to be the first to choke something out that wasn't a cry._

_"__Nina.."_

* * *

The porch light didn't do much for illuminating Nina's angelic face, but all three brothers knew it was her. They knew that short stature and taste for high heels anywhere. When she looked up, what little light there was caught in those silver eyes making Jack's heart leap and flip over in his chest, it had been years since he'd seen those beautiful eyes. The tiny thing launched herself at Bobby first since he was the closest, wrapping her arms tightly over his shoulders and around his neck.

"Bobby!" She cried when she impacted his chest, her hands digging into the thermal long sleeve he was wearing to bed. Bobby was nothing less than stunned, he hadn't seen her in just less than 7 years and here she was, burying her face against his chest. Instinctively, the oldest Mercer brought his arms around the tiny girl and gave her a squeeze.

"Well then…hello to you too Tinkerbelle. Come on, freezin' my ass out here in the mudroom. Let's go inside and you can give Cracker Jack a big wet kiss," Fucking Bobby, Jack scowled and backed into the livingroom through the door. Nina wasn't letting go so Bobby just dragged her inside with her sniffling and weeping just a bit.

"Nina…what the hell are you doing here?" The voice she heard was Jack's. Pulling her face away from Bobby, the little brunette gazed at Jack like he was a sight for sore eyes. The youngest brother curled his bottom lip and chewed it nervously as he laid eyes on the only girl he'd ever loved that wasn't his mother. Dark circles bore deep under her lovely eyes pulled at his battered heart's strings, she looked like she hadn't slept in a year. Nina was thinner than he remembered her being.

"I…had nowhere else to go. My boy…ex-boyfriend and I had a um…fight, this was the safest place I could think of," Quietly, she spoke before stepping over to Jack, stopping just short of him. The Mercer didn't bother uttering a word and instead grabbed her and hugged her tighter than he ever had. He felt that if it was anything less, she'd disappear again.

"You're safe here…" His low voice whispered in her ear. The smell of Jack filled her sense and brought her back to a place long forgotten; the sensation made her hands clench into fists holding his night shirt. One of his arms held her tightly against him around her waist, his hand tangling in the silken tresses of her long hair.

Bobby and Angel almost forgot what those two meant to each other. Sofi certainly never hugged Angel like that, it made the guy almost jealous of Jack. Nina was always the sensuous type of girl with a bad attitude. She could kick some ass if she had to, but when it came to Jack, she melted.

"Hey come on now, where's my love, girl?" Angel finally blurted. Nina chuckled and gave her Jack a rather apologetic look. He only nodded with that smile that made her stomach do flips. Jumping with considerable force into Angel's outstretched arms, it was all he could do to hold his ground and grunt from her impact. "Haha, that's my baby girl,"

The little reunion between the brothers and Nina lasted for just under 2 hours before Bobby and Angel dragged themselves back to bed, leaving her and Jack in an awkward silence. They hadn't slept together since they were 17. The atmosphere was heavy with uncertainty as Jack stuck out his hand for her to take. To his surprise, she flinched; like he was about to hit her.

_The hell…?_ He thought to himself. That was something very un-Nina like. He noticed how hesitant she appeared to be before finally sliding her hand into his outstretched palm. Coiling warm fingers around her slender digits, Jack led her upstairs into his room and shut the door. To her amazement, the space was exactly the way she remembered it. Not a thing had changed.

Nina stood and turned in a small circle, taking in the familiar surroundings. The posters, his stereo, his guitar, the bed. It was all the same. Bless Evelyn for never touching it. The woman entered Nina's mind and brought a tremble to her lower lip. Needless to say, Jack noticed. He'd been watching her since she got here, the way she was acting had him insanely worried.

"You okay?" He asked, voicing his concern as he sat down on the bed with his back to the wall. The way she moved, was like a dog who had one too many beatings and walked with its tail between its legs. This ex-boyfriend she mentioned earlier was setting off an alarm in his head. But judging by how skiddish she appeared, Jack would let her come to him with that particular problem.

"I was just thinking about your mother. It's so damn sad what happened to her. I'm sorry, Jack," With the back of his head leaning on the wall, Jack played a small smile. He parted his legs and opened his arms for her to come between them and settle. Nina couldn't resist and slithered her tiny self and came to cuddle with her favorite Mercer. Around her shoulders one of his long arms came and held her close.

"Yeah, tore me to pieces. But, don't think we didn't bring her killer to justice. We got that fucker, we got him good," Tucking her nose in the crook of his neck, Nina inhaled his scent once again. She couldn't imagine anyone who smelled better than Jack. Soap and cigarettes. She wouldn't put it past the brother's to avenge their mother, she'd given them everything. Why wouldn't they? Their bond was thicker than blood.

"I'm glad you're safe, then Jack…" Oh if she only knew. Running a hand through her dark hair, he silently kissed the top of her head. He pulled back when he heard her sigh roughly through her nose. Tucking a few strands behind her ear, he looked at her pretty face.

"What is it?" She looked like she was on the verge of tears. That tremble in her lip returned as those lovely eyes clouded with moisture, daring to fall down her cheeks.

"It's just…all my shit is at Anthony's place. My clothes, my things, my dog…My poor fucking dog…" The dog she spoke of was her German Shepherd, Hendrix. That dog was Nina's world, her best friend. In her haste to get out, she didn't bring him with her. Just thinking about him broke the dam and her tears slid down her flushed cheeks. Damn, watching her cry was nearly too much for Jack, he had to wipe those tears away and kiss both cheeks.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Bobby and I will get your things and the dog. You'll stay here. Wanna tell me what happened?" When she shook her head, Jack realized she had built a wall around that issue. He'd break it down eventually, but for now, it was 5:30 in the morning and he was exhausted. She had to be worn out as well, she certainly looked like it. When he moved to lie down, she flinched again giving more cause for his concern. Whoever Anthony was, he had to be the reason for this behavior.

"Sorry…Come on, go grab a shirt from my closet and come to bed. You need the sleep," Nina didn't need to ask where anything was, she knew his room like the back of her hand. After rummaging through his remarkably neat closet, Nina found the AC/DC shirt that she had always loved. It was a surprise that he'd kept it this long. Stepping out of her shoes and pulling down her pants, Jack had to force himself to look away and stare at the wall. He just heard the rustling of clothes coming off and landing on the floor before she crept into bed.

"Thanks, Jack. Surprising you like this wasn't my intention. I just had nowhere else to go," Jack had to take a moment to just stare at her with an incredulous look, like he had to explain that for her, the Mercer house was her safe place. The fact that she was apologizing was strange, this wasn't the behavior of the Nina he remembered.

"Nina, you know you've been welcome here since day one. Don't ever worry about it. Shut up and go to sleep will, ya?" With her head against his pillow, Nina faintly blushed and smiled. Something about Jack's deep voice just made everything in the world seem right again and when he smiled, oh God, when he smiled, her heart nearly stopped. Deep blue eyes softened when her face relaxed, leaning over her on his side the way he was, strands of his dirty blonde hair fell and tickled her face.

"Hehe, okay…Okay, Jackie," Nina honestly never stopped loving him, leaving him was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She knows it hurt him, too. The way he constantly tried calling and emailing her gave that away. "Jack.."

"Hm?" He stopped just short of turning off the desk lamp on the headboard of his bed when she spoke once again. Curled up against his chest and clutching his shirt like her life depended on it, Nina had the appearance of a terrified child. Curled her lips, she ran her tongue along the bottom to moisten them.

"I'm…sorry. For leaving you like that, I mean," The way she said it told him that she wasn't ready to explain why just yet. Though the mystery was screaming at him to find out and finally put the question to rest, but for her comfort, Jack let it go for now.

"I know, it's okay, really. We'll talk about it soon, though. You owe me that, Nina," And with that, he clicked off the lamp and his room became shrouded in darkness. Through his blinds pale bits of moonlight streamed in leaving long streaks of light on the carpet and the bed. Nina bit into her lip once again when he sighed heavily to relax and go back to sleep. She watched him for a while, how calm his face was when he was asleep. There wasn't anywhere on Earth that she'd rather be, than right here in Jack's bed. She was safe, she was needed, and even now, she was still loved.


	4. Tainted Skin

_**A/N: Okayyy. I've been brainstorming! I'm surprised at how fast I've been putting my chapters out. Still hoping for some reviews, but those will come in good time. Took a few hours to work on Nina, how she's going to reveal her secrets and whatnot. I'm hoping that whoever reads the story is enjoying so far :)**_

* * *

_**Previously:**__ "I'm…sorry. For leaving you like that, I mean," The way she said it told him that she wasn't ready to explain why just yet. Though the mystery was screaming at him to find out and finally put the question to rest, but for her comfort, Jack let it go for now._

"_I know, it's okay, really. We'll talk about it soon, though. You owe me that, Nina," And with that, he clicked off the lamp and his room became shrouded in darkness. Through his blinds pale bits of moonlight streamed in leaving long streaks of light on the carpet and the bed. Nina bit into her lip once again when he sighed heavily to relax and go back to sleep. She watched him for a while, how calm his face was when he was asleep. There wasn't anywhere on Earth that she'd rather be, than right here in Jack's bed. She was safe, she was needed, and even now, she was still loved._

* * *

The late morning sun was warm as it came through the blinds in Jack's room, under the blankets and Jack's heavy arm, Nina stirred. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she winced slightly before remembering what had happened earlier that morning before dawn had even broken on the Detroit horizon. As gently as she could, Nina climbed out of bed before covering Jack back up with the blankets. Looking down at herself, she was still wearing the shirt he let her wear and her panties.

"Shit…" She muttered before curling her lips in thought. Jack groaned a bit in his sleep, making her jump, but all he did was turn on his side to face her and hug his pillow. He didn't even notice. Yet.

_Early this morning, 1 AM._

"_You think you can just fucking leave?! I'm not gonna let you, bitch." Shouted a man in his mid twenties, a gangster buzz cut and clothes 3 sizes too big for him. This was Anthony, Nina's soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. The tiny woman angrily threw as many clothes into an old backpack she'd kept since high school and grabbed Hendrix's leash to leave._

"_I dare you to stop me, Anthony. You fucked around, you do lord knows how many drugs, and how many times have I had to bail your ass out of jail, huh?! Stay. Away. From me," Nina spat, she was fed up with this kid. Treating her like she was his property. That was when he grabbed the strap of the backpack as she was heading to the door and yanked her backwards into his fist. Nina got 4 knuckles right in the eye, knocking her to the ground. _

"_You don't talk to me like that, Nina; you don't know who you're fucking with!" As he snarled at her, the thug pinned her down and wailed on her tiny ribcage with his fists nearly breaking a few. Screaming and crying as loud as she could for help, Nina gagged when he elbowed her in the abdomen. Hard. _

"_Hendrix!" She wailed and out from the bedroom came her 150 lb. German Shepherd with his sparkling canines bared. The pure bred stood with his mistress beneath him as he rumbled a deep, menacing growl at Anthony before launching himself directly into his face, teeth first._

"_Motherfucker! Nina! Get your stupid fucking dog off me!" Nina couldn't waste any time and scrambled to her feet and grabbed her car keys and the backpack. With a mournful face, she turned to Hendrix and prayed he'd be alright. He'd saved her again and was giving her the time she needed to escape; and escape she did. _

_Sprinting down the 5 flights of stairs in the apartment building, Nina burst out the doors to find her little black Ford Focus and yanked the door open. Jamming the key into the ignition, it was with a broken heart that she drove off without Hendrix. He'd be alright, he knew were to go; down the stairs to the manager's apartment where he'd be safe. But even so, Nina owed that dog the world. _

_Pausing at a stoplight, the brunette slammed her palm onto the steering wheel and screamed in all the pain and frustration she'd built up in the last 3 years since returning home from Russia. It took another 4 blocks for her to remember where she was, Detroit. The Mercer's lived just on the outskirts of town, Anthony would never think to look there; he had no idea of her past with the Mercer brothers and Evelyn…or Jack. _

"_Jack…" Looking at the time on her dashboard, she realized she'd been driving for almost an hour, it was getting close to 3 in the morning. The Mercer home had always been a safe haven for the girl, and even though Evelyn was dead maybe it still was a place where she could find sanctuary. "Jack." She said to herself in confirmation, that's where she was going. To Jack and the brothers; nothing could hurt her there._

Peeking her head out of Jack's bedroom door, she noticed that Angel and Bobby weren't in their rooms. The doors were open and the spaces were empty, but it sounded like they were downstairs in the living room watching something on television. Snatching her backpack of the few clothes she grabbed, Nina snuck off to the bathroom and shut the door for a much needed shower.

"God I look awful…" Nina spoke to herself, taking a good look at her reflection. The swing that Anthony took at her left her right eye with a nice bruise and a cut on her cheek bone. It hurt like hell, too, but she paid it no mind. Couldn't focus on pain right now. Starting the water and undressing, the brunette looked in the tub to find some of Sofi's shampoo and conditioner, even some body wash. That would do.

_30 minutes later_

"Hey Jack! Get up and come downstairs, we got shit to do today!" Bobby once again yelled up the flight of stairs into Jack's room, waking the exhausted little brother. After calling back down to Bobby to get him to go away, he noticed Nina was gone. A hot flash of panic seized his chest, thinking she bolted again. Jack couldn't face another day without her, not now that she'd walked back into his life. Jack would have that lingering sense of emptiness if she walked right back out. He relaxed when he heard the shower in the bathroom a few doors down.

It had been quite some time since the two showered together, but Jack remembered the times when they had. They were steamy, erotic, and deeply sensual and private. Nina seemed to be more open when she was held in his arms under the downpour of hot water from the shower head. Jack smiled at the memories, wondering if he was ever going to relive any of them soon before pulling the back of his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the floor.

Quietly, the Mercer opened the bathroom door and silently let it latch shut. With only a pair of boxers on, Jack was just as vulnerable as she was. He looked at her piled of clothes stacked and folded neatly on the toilet. Jack couldn't help but smirk, Nina never really changed. So neat and organized in everything she did. "Oh Nini~" He called in a sing song voice.

"Jack!" Nina nearly screamed when he pulled the curtains open. What he laid his eyes on was enough to make him almost vomit as she fumbled to turn off the water and cover herself with a towel.

"No! Don't hide it, Nina. What the fuck is this?! Bobby!" Snatching that fluffy towel out of her hands Nina cried hot tears of fear.

"Jack no! You don't understand," Nina hardly had time to finish the beginning of her plea when Bobby came stomping up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"The fuck, Fairy? Gotta call me up here to watch you two—"

"Shut up and look at her, Bobby. She's covered in fucking bruises," Bobby's jaw tightened and his breath caught in his seized throat. All over her ribcage, her arms, and her thighs were bruises; new and old. The marks on her thighs meant something more sinister than the boys would have liked. Across her neck was an angry red mark that looked like someone had their hands on her throat with the intent of killing her. Before she could hide her face, Bobby caught her jaw between his fingers making her whimper as he looked at her eye.

"Who did this? You better tell me the truth or I _will_ find out, Nina. Don't think I won't. I can tell by the way you just flinched right now that someone has been doing this to you for a long ass time. Now talk, Tinkerbell," Bobby's voice slow, steady, and down right scary. He loved Nina like he did his brothers and to see that she was this fucked up made every drop of blood in his body boil. How dare someone hurt this girl.

By now, even Angel made his way up the stairs to join his brothers, Sofi on his heels. The sight of Nina made them both gasp loudly as Sofi pushed past all the brothers to get to Nina and bring an arm around her naked shoulders. Seemed like everyone had to find out when she was in her weakest form. The battered angel slid down in the tub with her arms hugging her knees to her chest as she couldn't hide it anymore. Sofi quietly shushed her in a comforting voice and rubbed Nina's shoulder, giving her damp hair a kiss.

"Anthony did it. He's always done it. After I came back to the country from 3 years in Russia I met him at a party and we really seemed to be into each. 6 months later, we moved in together. He'd hit me when I did something wrong and it just became a habit. That's why I'm here…" She spoke between gasping sobs. In the back of the bathroom, Jack was curling his hands into angry fists over and over to hold his composure. This Anthony put his hands on Nina in a way that no man should, especially when it was _his _girl. He shook in his fury as his eyes blazed with livid emotion.

Bobby sat on the toilet after moving her clothes, Jack handed the towel back to his broken girl and wrapped it around her. The oldest sat in thought with his face in his hands. It seemed like no one had the respect for a woman anymore, especially in these parts. Looked like he was going to have to teach this punk a fucking lesson about putting your hands on a woman. Sofi was the one to whisper soothing words to Nina and get her out of the tub to get some clothes on in Jack's room.

"Oh God Sofi, Bobby is going to fucking kill him. I shouldn't have—"

"Cállate, Mami. Why didn't you come to us sooner, huh? Dios, Mami look at you; he beat you up…" Sofi just stood in the room while Nina managed to get some panties and another one of Jack's shirts on. Some sleep shorts from her backpack and the girl was comfortable, but still upset. The other woman just grazed her thumb of the fresh cut on Nina's pretty face, watching her wince from the pain. "I'll be able to fix this up,"

"And my dog, Sofi. He's got my dog!" Another torrent of tears was threatening to fall once again as she sat on the edge of the bed with her face hidden in her palms. God, what if he hurt Hendrix? Nina wouldn't be able to live a day without that dog.

"Don't you worry, Mami. Bobby and the boys are gonna fix it. Just got to have faith, okay? Jack will do anything for you," Sniffling and wiping her red nose, Nina's beautifully tortured eyes met Sofi's as she cracked half a smile at the mention of Jack.

"You bet I will," Their attention snapped to the door way where Jack had been standing and listening. His shoulder against the door frame and his arms crossed tightly across his bare chest.. Oh he was going to make sure that this never happened again.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so that was a rather weak way to end the chapter, buuuut I ran out of ideas. Hopefully it's sufficient enough to make you people happy! :D Next chapter will be out soon. Still have one last secret in Nina's cookie jar. What is Bobby planning? Is he still reeling from his precious justice on Victor Sweet? Will Jack be the one holding the reigns? Ohhh who knows!? I don't yet :)**_


	5. Time To Pony Up

**A/N: HELLO! Got the new chapter typed up and rearin to go! I know, these things are a bit on the short side and essentially cliff hangers in nature. But...if I let myself type the way I want to, I will go on forever and ever and the chapter will be so long, it loses that interesting quality. SO! The Mercer boys are suiting up to avenge their darling Russian damsel. Gotta teach that boy how to be a man and how treat a woman!**

* * *

**Previously: **_"Oh God Sofi, Bobby is going to fucking kill him. I shouldn't have—"_

_"Cállate, Mami. Why didn't you come to us sooner, huh? Dios, Mami look at you; he beat you up…" Sofi just stood in the room while Nina managed to get some panties and another one of Jack's shirts on. Some sleep shorts from her backpack and the girl was comfortable, but still upset. The other woman just grazed her thumb of the fresh cut on Nina's pretty face, watching her wince from the pain. "I'll be able to fix this up,"_

_"And my dog, Sofi. He's got my dog!" Another torrent of tears was threatening to fall once again as she sat on the edge of the bed with her face hidden in her palms. God, what if he hurt Hendrix? Nina wouldn't be able to live a day without that dog._

_"Don't you worry, Mami. Bobby and the boys are gonna fix it. Just got to have faith, okay? Jack will do anything for you," Sniffling and wiping her red nose, Nina's beautifully tortured eyes met Sofi's as she cracked half a smile at the mention of Jack._

_"You bet I will," Their attention snapped to the door way where Jack had been standing and listening. His shoulder against the door frame and his arms crossed tightly across his bare chest.. Oh he was going to make sure that this never happened again._

* * *

Nina had been in the Mercer house for a little over a week now, letting her bruises heal and clear up as well as the cut on her cheek and black eye. It seemed as though everywhere she went in the house or even outside Jack was hot on her tail, desperate to keep an eye on her. The gesture was sweet, in any normal circumstance Nina would have been flattered; but it seemed that Jack was starting this out of some sort of hidden fear. Like she was going to run away again and wind up back in the same mess she'd come from.

The fights between the two kids were heated and constant. They seemed to fight more than they ever had in all the years they'd known each other; even as teens when they were dating. Nina was snappy and short while Jack seemed to just be worried and angry all the time. It was suffocating for the both of them. But, even amidst the chaos and madness between them, they always managed to let it pass like water under the bridge and love each other all over again. The routine was growing tiresome.

Perhaps Jack's anger was thriving from the fact that Nina still had yet to come forward about why she even left in the first place. It was a constant nagging question at the back of his cluttered and busy mind that seemed to scream above all other thoughts. Eventually, he was going to crack and demand she give him an answer, a reason for leaving and stomping and grinding his already bruised heart into the dirt. Nina knew what she'd done when she got on that plane to Russia, she often thought of writing or calling, or even visiting. But she had her own bigger problem that she had to fix, somehow. The day would come when she'd finally be ready, but it wasn't today.

No, today was when all four Mercer's were going to pay Anthony a little visit across town. Bobby had taken it upon himself to find Nina's wallet with her license in her backpack. That gave him all the information he and the others needed to find Anthony; her address. He'd go equipped this time. Nina had warned all of them her dog was more territorial than most and was capable of biting. Easy to remember the last time Bobby went in to question someone he was mauled by that Damien's two Rottweiler's and nearly had his arm and leg torn off.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this? I can go back on my own and get my shit and Hendrix. If he's there, I'm safe, he defends me," Nina made an attempt to break their motivation, her arms round Jack's waist with her cheek pressed against his chest. They'd all gathered at Evelyn's and were going to pile into Jerry's car to head downtown to her apartment. Placing a reassuring kiss against Nina's porcelain cheek, his lips curled into that smile that made her insides melt. Damn, he knew exactly what he did to her when he smiled like that.

"We'll be fine. We've done this before, we're just gonna get your stuff and the dog and have a talk with Anthony. Maybe sort this out with your apartment manager so you don't gotta pay rent anymore," Fuck, she'd completely forgotten about the rent and the lease! Jesus, she really wasn't thinking when she ran away. But when Jack spoke to her with radiating confidence like that, she had to believe in their abilities. Grey eyes looked up into those gorgeous eyes that rivaled the sky in the summer as her brows knit together in concern, curling her lip for a moment before giving Hendrix's leash to Bobby.

"….Alright. But, just so he knows that you aren't an enemy, call to Hendrix. Call him Boss Boy. He'll know you aren't a threat,"

"Jeez Tink, the fuck you got over there? It's like your dog was trained for police work," Bobby snorted, the statement made both Jeremiah and Angel nervous. Police dogs were used in drug raids and countless things in Detroit, it wasn't a mystery which minority they favored for a snack.

"He _was _on the force. Before he got shot, so after he recovered the Detroit police retired him and I adopted him when he was 2. So yes, he's trained," Nina replied with a matter-of-factly attitude. All the more reason for Angel and Jerry to be on the defense.

"Come on, girl…My wife will murder me if I come home with a chunk bitten outta my ass by your dog," She couldn't stop that laugh that forced itself out and she just pat Jerry on the shoulder after twisting out of Jack's arms. Angel groaned audibly with a tinge of agitation as he and Jerry were the first outside to get the car warmed up. The early afternoon sun was doing essentially nothing for warming the day up, it was a cozy 42 degrees today.

"Alright, say goodbye to your fairy, Tink. We gotta go. Keep an ear out for the phone in case something comes up, understand?" Bobby was such a glory hound when it came to calling the shots, even ordering Nina around from time to time. Simultaneously, Nina and Jack shot Bobby the middle finger as he backed out the door to the mudroom and eventually outside.

In the entire week that Nina had been back, she and Jack hadn't had an actual moment alone that didn't include sleeping. He'd been too afraid to touch her, those bruises that peppered her skin just had him on edge. The Mercer hadn't even so much as kissed his Russian bred lady, the tension between them was noticeable. It had been just under 7 years since they'd kissed, let alone had any intimacy. But, oh, was the attraction still strong.

"Nina," Turning at the call of her name, Nina was rushed by Jack who crushed her against his chest in his arms. The smell of him and his leather jacket filled her senses, putting her in a daze when she gazed upward to his face with a trembling set of lips. "C'mere…"

Jack didn't leave room for argument as he hesitantly brought his handsome face down with his lips left slightly agape. Nina could taste his breath, cigarettes and coffee from this morning, as he came closer and just barely brushed his pouted buds against her rouge petals. With a shaky breath, Nina's eyes became heavily lidded when her arms came to coil around his neck and finally closed that agonizing few centimeters of space.

Lips that met, did so slowly at first then molded together with anxious vigor. With a tilt to his head, Jack angled himself for a better reach and kissed his darling girl for the first time in years. The softest of feminine moans slipped past as his cool tongue greeted her bottom lip and tasted her. Eyes shut and bodies pressed together, the angst from the week seemed to melt away as Nina slowly pulled their lips apart and sucked in a breath.

"Be careful, Jack…okay?" Nina's fragile voice was drowning in concern which made the Mercer fill to the brim with warm emotions. As a smile crept across his lovely face, he nodded, his hair brushing against her cheeks. A tender kiss to the tip of her cute little nose, Jack had to force himself to let go of her little form and make his way outside, closing and locking the door behind him.

"I love you," Dragging a hand through her hair, Nina whispered to herself and watched Jack open and shut the door to the backseat after crawling in. Pressing against the window, she watched her boys drive away down the street towards the city.

"I saw that," Nina borderline screamed and jumped away from the window with a clawed hand across her heart. Sofia just held her belly and leaned against the door way to the living room in a fit of laughter. "Ahaha, ayy Mami, I knew you couldn't resist that boy,"

"Sofi! You fucking scared me, skank!" Nina managed to laugh as Sofia snapped a dish towel at her thighs to tease the lovestruck little Russian. Even still, despite being caught, Nina was overwhelmed with elation that Jack still held on to that lingering bond they'd always had. She just hoped that he and the others didn't wind up getting themselves killed by Anthony or his 'boys' that always hung around the house. One could only hope, she did what Sofi told her to; have a little faith.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, a sort of cliff-hanger. But only to keep you interested! Reading long chapters can get boring. Plus, I ran out of brain gas on this hahaha. The new chapter will be up this week. So is Bobby still gunshy after being attacked by two dogs and able to handle Nina's veteran pooch? How is Jack going to approach Anthony for harming Nina? WILL JERRY MAKE IT HOME FOR DINNER?! Thanks for reading! **


	6. A Mercer and His Tire Iron

**A/N: It is time! For one climax of the story, at least; I hope it's as climactic as it sounded in my head. Hahaha, the Mercer boys go off to be Nina's special vigilantes. Hopefully, this adds a little darkness to Jackie; a darkness that not a lot of us were able to see in the movie. Oh well, read and review please!**

* * *

_Review: "Be careful, Jack…okay?" Nina's fragile voice was drowning in concern which made the Mercer fill to the brim with warm emotions. As a smile crept across his lovely face, he nodded, his hair brushing against her cheeks. A tender kiss to the tip of her cute little nose, Jack had to force himself to let go of her little form and make his way outside, closing and locking the door behind him._

_"I love you," Dragging a hand through her hair, Nina whispered to herself and watched Jack open and shut the door to the backseat after crawling in. Pressing against the window, she watched her boys drive away down the street towards the city._

_"I saw that," Nina borderline screamed and jumped away from the window with a clawed hand across her heart. Sofia just held her belly and leaned against the door way to the living room in a fit of laughter. "Ahaha, ayy Mami, I knew you couldn't resist that boy,"_

_"Sofi! You fucking scared me, skank!" Nina managed to laugh as Sofia snapped a dish towel at her thighs to tease the lovestruck little Russian. Even still, despite being caught, Nina was overwhelmed with elation that Jack still held on to that lingering bond they'd always had. She just hoped that he and the others didn't wind up getting themselves killed by Anthony or his 'boys' that always hung around the house. One could only hope, she did what Sofi told her to; have a little faith._

* * *

"I'm telling you, Jerry; you're goin' the wrong fuckin way!"

"Damn it, Bobby; would you let a nigga drive and shut the hell up? Damn boy, I know where I am and how to get there. So shut your ass up, and buckle up. Before I get a damn ticket," Jerry had just about had it with Bobby in the car. Always telling him how to drive when it retrospect, the older brother had to retake Drivers Ed. 3 times. In the backseat behind Jerry, Jack sat silently with his arm against the window and his lips pursed in thought. He was paranoid about what they were all getting into, despite Nina's attempts to keep them home, what was she so afraid of?

"Hey Jack, you alright man?" Angel gently nudged his little brother in the leg, speaking quietly enough for Jack to hear but the bickering two in the front seat to be oblivious. He'd been watching Jack since he got in the car, all the worries on his mind were clear as day as they scanned across his face like a marquee. Sighing heavily enough to puff his cheeks, Jack let out a slow, steady breath as he twitched his brows upward for a moment before casting his troubled gaze on Angel.

"Yeah. Just keep thinkin' if this guy is such a monster, how did Nina even get mixed up with him in the first place?" That was sort of true, the one thought that had been on his mind since she showed up was why she left. But the lingering and nagging worry of this asshole was prominent just as well. Angel cracked a white smile and shook his bald head slightly.

"I have no idea, boy. You know how some guys are, they act like knights in ghetto shining armor to lay claim on some fine girl. Nina is that girl. Looks like she was fooled," At least, that's what Angel thought. He had no idea if it was true or not. For all he knew, this guy could be supplying Nina with drugs or narcotics. But then again…this was Nina, she was more straight edge than anyone they knew, running a close second to Evelyn.

"I thought she was smarter than that. Guess we'll see, huh? Hey Jerry; we got room in here for the dog? She said he's pretty big," With his hands on the shoulders of his brother's seat, he leaned over and stared out the windshield.

"Yeah. She said all she had at the apartment were clothes, pictures, and a few books. He'll fit. As long as he doesn't bite Bobby's ass off. Because, we all know that dogs just love Bobby," They all broke into a fit of laughter when Bobby smacked Jerry upside the head, offended. They were always going to make fun of him for getting chewed on by those two dogs in that apartment building. The Mercer's always seemed to poke fun at each other when they had to do something that they never really wanted to do, but felt they had to.

For a Saturday afternoon, the streets were surprisingly empty despite the mildly warm weather today. It looked as though whenever the brothers had some business to do, all of Detroit knew and stayed inside so they wouldn't wind up shot or dead. Whatever the reason, it made their drive fast and easy without any traffic or hold ups; the faster they got this done, the sooner they could get home to the dinner Nina and Sofi were making. Like their mother, Nina and Sofi could make a mean roast that made the boys wet in the jaws when merely thinking about it. Jack couldn't help but feel a sliver of pride that his girl knew her way around the kitchen and wasn't afraid to throw a knife or two.

"Alright, I think this is the place, Jer. You pretty boys ready? Let's go get that dog and Hendrix," The younger three chuckled at Bobby's stupid pun as they all crawled out of the car that Jerry parked across the street from a 6 story apartment building. The area wasn't too bad, the apartments even looked pretty high end. No broken windows, chipping paint, graffiti; nope. Looked more like one of those early 1900 buildings where rising stars would reside. But of course, this was Detroit, you had to always keep your guard up.

With a few duffel bags, the leash, Bobby's shiny toy, and Jack's tire iron, the brothers headed right in and piled into the elevator. Looking at Nina's license, her apartment was C210, 3rd floor. They all fell outrageously silent as the stainless steel door slid shut and they started their quick ascent, listening to the music. The way they looked to an outsider had to be hysterical. All four of them with their hands politely clasped together in front of their bodies as they rocked back and forth on their feet, Jack occasionally bobbing his head to the awful music.

The ride wasn't too long when the lift reached the 3rd floor and the doors pinged open. Like the leader he thought he was, Bobby was the first out with Jack quickly behind him. Angel and Jeremiah exchanged quick nervous glances before shrugging it off and following their brothers down the hall and around a corner. Damn this place was nice; clean carpet on the floor, artwork on the walls…plants in vases? Shit, Nina had to have quite the damn job to afford this place.

"Oh Big Boss Boy! It's your Uncle Bobby and Cracker Jack come to take you home to mama!" Bobby pounded on the door with gold letters C210 drilled into the wood. The door jolted as the dog inside thrust his front paws against the door and bellowed a warning bark. "Easy boy, Boss Boy,"

At the sound of his familiar nickname, the canine put all four paws on the floor and let Bobby open the door with Nina's key. At first glance, the German Shepherd was terrifying; a chain collar, a low growl, and teeth protruding in his muzzle. With his hands held calmly in front of him, Bobby showed Hendrix his leash and lowered to one knee. "Easy, Boss Boy. We're just here to bring you back to Nina. Jack, Angel go get her stuff. Jerry you stay with me in case he goes nuts,"

Jack and Angel nervously moved passed the stoic dog who stared only at Bobby, still growling. They stepped lightly in case Anthony was home and searched for things that looked like they would belong to Nina. After a few minutes of a stalemate, Bobby was finally able to get the leash on Hendrix and gave him to Jerry to take back downstairs and load in the car. "What if Anthony is here, he might come in handy?"

"Just go, Jerry. You're wasting time," Bobby hissed in a low whisper. Down the hall, the younger two opened a door that reeked of weed. Inside they heard a few voices and froze as Bobby came to join them and quietly closed the door. Looking between his brothers, Bobby silently told them with his eyes he was going to kick open the door and find Anthony. With his fingers, he counted down. 3…2…1. BAM

"Hey howdy hey Motherfucker! We're the Mercer Movers and we're here to get Nina's things, why don't you be a doll and help us out?" Bobby was such a smartass. 3 males were inside doing absolutely nothing, what a bunch of leeches. Now it was an even bigger mystery what Nina saw in this guy.

"Yo who the fuck are you?!" Shouted a wannabe gangster they assumed was Anthony, who stood from the bed and quickly approached Bobby. To his surprise, Jack was the one to smash him in the shins with his tire iron to get him to sit back down. "What the actual fuck man?!"

"Shut up, are you Anthony?" Jack was doing the talking, pissing Bobby off and stealing his thunder. He was the one with the gun after all! Anthony grabbed his legs and howled in pain, rolling onto the bed. Jack signaled for Angel and Bobby to start packing. One of Anthony's "boys" made the attempt to grab Bobby and wound up with a pistol to the head.

"Sit your cracker ass down, you think I won't use this baby? Oh you better think again," Bobby threatened and kept the loaded gun pointed at Anthony's friend as he moved to the dresser. It was decorated with pictures and lovely things; it was Nina's.

"Answer me, are you Anthony? Don't you dare lie to me," The cowering man bit his lip and nodded in silence. Upon answering, Jack took the tire iron and swung, hitting the bastard in the back and ribcage over and over making Anthony grunt and scream. "Shut the fuck up, Asshole. Acting like you don't deserve this for what you did to Nina."

Ugly brown eyes shot open at the sound of her name, Anthony made a painful attempt to sit up on the bed. Luckily, Jack let him, his fingers curling tightly around his favorite weapon. He would prefer a gun, but inflicting injuries this way seemed to be more satisfying; you could do it over and over and over again making it nice and messy. Guns were too quick and easy. "How the fuck do you know that bitch, huh?"

"You better watch your God damn mouth. That's my girl you're talking about," One duffel bag loaded and another almost done, Angel and Bobby were almost done getting her things and went about to search the apartment for anything else. But naturally, they dragged the little "homies" with them just to give Jack the privacy he needed.

"Your girl? Oh what?! Now she's fucking you?! Oh I knew she couldn't keep her damn legs closed. OW!" Another swing into his arm and Anthony shut his mouth, all the while glaring daggers into Jack. The Mercer wasn't phased, he could glare all he wanted that didn't necessarily mean he was being let go.

"The fuck did I just tell you? You don't learn do you, gangster? Now; tell me. What have you done to _my _girl? Lying will get you nowhere, I saw all the bruises and choke marks you put on her. Where did you meet her, when did she come back?" When Anthony fell silent, Jack swung the bar back, threatening to strike him. When he flinched, Jack put it back against his side.

"Alright! She came back 3 years ago and I met her at a party—"

"Why did she come back?" Jack interjected.

"Her dad fucking died! Said she couldn't handle being there so she came home. But she's got a mouth on her, disrespectin me and my boys and shit. Bitch had to learn her God damn lesson didn't she?" Wrong answer, this time, Jack hit him in the place where his kidneys were supposed to be. He got a nice scream out of that one.

Nikolai was dead? Jack knew the man pretty well, he and Nina were actually tight. Why didn't she say anything? Was she trying to forget? But if Nikolai died while they were still in Russia, that didn't explain why she left in the first place. He'd fallen silent in his thoughts and was snapped out when he heard Anthony laughing.

'The hell is so funny, homeboy?"

"You! Hahah, you think you know everything about Nina, don't you? You're that Mercer boy she used to cry about aren't you? Oh my fucking God you are!" Jack was getting tired of this idiot's mouth. He was developing a headache just hearing him speak, his anger was boiling over the more and more he spoke about Nina in a bad light. But, she used to cry over him Anthony said...he thought he was the only one in agony when she took off.

"I know _everything_ about Nina. But for argument's sake, do you know why she skipped the country in the first place?" Tapping the tire iron in his left palm, he calmly arched his brow with a cold as ice stare. Anthony actually shivered from just how infuriated the Mercer looked. In the living room, he could hear Bobby and Angel raiding the damn fridge like a pair of heathens, they must have found all they could of Nina's.

"Fuck if I know. She didn't tell me, Asshole. So what, you gonna kill me now? For putting a bitch in her place?" With a coy smirk, Jack swung the iron up onto his shoulder and just chuckled and shook his dark head. A pang of anxiety spread through Anthony's chest cavity when Jack looked like that, he didn't seem to have the idea just what he was willing to do for Nina's sake.

"Hm, nope. But, I am gonna leave you with a nice little bump on the knee, put you in as much pain as Nina was when she came running to me. That's right, _me,_" With a heavy swing, the bar came into contact with Anthony's kneecap, shattering the bone. Another draw back of his arm, and Jack smashed into the other, crippling this man so he couldn't follow. The scream Anthony made could be described as primal, guttural, and from the pit of his stomach as an insurmountable amount of pain radiated from his kneecaps.

"You fucking asshole! I _will _find you and I'm going to fucking kill you! You hear me?! Kill you!" Twirling the tire iron in his hand, Jack whistled as he left the bedroom.

"I don't ever want to see your face again, if you so much as make a phone call to Nina, you'll be wishing I killed you now. I hope you have a very nice day!" He chided, much like he did that night when they raided the gangster hide out in the city. In the living room, Bobby and Angel looked sick almost, like they'd seen a ghost. Jack stopped.

"What?" They stared at him for a few seconds long before snapping out of it and looking at each other. Bobby shoved what looked like a piece of paper into his pocket and shook his head, reaching out to put an arm around Jack's shoulders and gave him a rough squeeze.

"Nothin' you sick fuck. Come on, we're finished. Let's get back and get some grub!"

"Yeah, hm, I'm starving. Let's see what Angel's La Vida Loca has done to my girl," Angel chased them both out of the apartment as they giggled like idiots, screaming at them '_SHE ISN'T LA VIDA LOCA!' _They took the stairs and ran the entire way down where Jerry was waiting outside with Hendrix taking a whiz on a lamppost.

"Let's get outta here before those assholes call the cops yeah?" Jack said, opening the back hatch of Jerry's SUV and loaded the three bags of Nina's things and let Hendrix jump in. Closing it, the canine lay down on his owner's things, whimpering. From the look on his face, he missed Nina more than anything; Jack knew the pain and felt bad for the poor dog.

"Don't you know, Jack? Cops love the Mercers!" Fucking Bobby.

* * *

**A/N: Heyyy how about them Mercers!? I tried adding little snippets of their personalities from the movie, hopefully you were able to get as much entertainment out of reading this chapter as I did writing it. Still some more to go! Come on Jack! You're almost there to finding out that secret!**


	7. A Secret Bundle

**A/N: Ohhh it's the big chapter! Nina FINALLY has to come clean about that big secret. I wish I had made it as dramatic here as it was in my head. But that's why I don't write screenplays. Still more stuff to come, but it's all downhill from here. Read and Review! :D**

* * *

_Review: "I don't ever want to see your face again, if you so much as make a phone call to Nina, you'll be wishing I killed you now. I hope you have a very nice day!" He chided, much like he did that night when they raided the gangster hide out in the city. In the living room, Bobby and Angel looked sick almost, like they'd seen a ghost. Jack stopped._

_"What?" They stared at him for a few seconds long before snapping out of it and looking at each other. Bobby shoved what looked like a piece of paper into his pocket and shook his head._

_"Nothin' you sick fuck. Come on, we're finished. Let's get back and get some grub!"_

_"Yeah, hm, I'm starving. Let's see what Angel's La Vida Loca has done to my girl," Angel chased them both out of the apartment as they giggled like idiots. They took the stairs and ran the entire way down where Jerry was waiting outside with Hendrix taking a whizz on a lamppost._

_"Let's get outta here before those assholes call the cops yeah?" Jack said, opening the back hatch of Jerry's SUV and loaded the three bags of Nina's things and let Hendrix jump in. Closing it, the canine lay down on his owner's things, whimpering._

_"Don't you know, Jack? Cops love the Mercers!" Fucking Bobby._

* * *

Jeremiah had barely pulled into the driveway when Nina was the first to burst from the door and into the yard. Jack hadn't shut the car door for more than 2 seconds when he was thrust against the car as she threw herself onto him, hugging around his neck and shoulders desperately with her eyes squeezed shut. With the wind knocked out of him, he grunted and dragged out a groan as he gathered his thoughts. Had she been _that _worried that he'd get hurt?

"Damn Nina, give the man some air! Should have seen your boy downtown, Jack is a scary motherfucker," Bobby yelled back as he and the other two made their way inside. But as he looked on to Nina, he gave her a look she'd seen so many times before, the "We need to talk," face that she hated so much. When it came from Bobby, you bet your ass it was serious. With a nod to signal she caught his stare, he moved on inside to warm up.

"Nina, jeez…You practicing to become a hockey player?" A startled gasp and Nina jumped back with a sheepish smile and stained pink cheeks in embarrassment. She'd still had him pinned against the car, completely forgetting she'd practically body slammed him. Giggling nervously, Nina covered her mouth with the palm of her hand, hushing as Jack tucked a few strands of chestnut hair behind her pierced ear.

"Relax, look who we have," Taking the few steps he needed to the back hatch. Pausing for emphasis, the blue-eyed Mercer pulled up the back door and Hendrix was quick to the ground. He took a moment to give his fur a good shake before taking a sniff and a look around noticing Nina. With an excited yelp, the canine hunkered down and dashed to her chattering with high pitched barks and whines to show just how much he missed her.

"Hendrix! My baby! You're okay, oh Hendrix!" Nina was on her knees with her arms tightly around her best friend's shoulders as he sat on his haunches, still quivering with overwhelming joy. His tail wagged with enthusiastic vigor while Nina buried her face into his warm fur. Jack was unable to say much, just watching how happy she'd suddenly become with her dog back in her sights made his heart melt. "That's my boy…"

"Come on, Nini, we got as much of your stuff as we could find. About three duffel bags, grab one and I'll grab the last two," Nina wiped the few tears from her cheeks as she stood to help, sneaking a kiss on his chilly cheek.

_Later that evening…_

"Bobby, what was with that look earlier?" Nina had just finished showering and was dressed in a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and another one of Jack's shirts. She knocked on the open door that lead to Evelyn's room where Bobby was staying, him sitting on the bed hunched over with his elbows on his knees. There was something in his hands that he was staring hard at, he didn't even turn to look at Nina when she came to the door.

"Yeah about that. Come in, shut the door. I gotta talk to you about something I found back at the apartment," Perplexed was a good word to describe how the little Russian was feeling, the way Bobby was acting wasn't particularly usual. He didn't even greet her with that stupid nickname he always seemed to call her. Quietly, she shut the door and stepped over to sit beside Bobby, catching a look at what was in his hands.

"Bobby I—"

"When were you gonna tell him?" The object was a glossy, black and white photo that he held up for her to see. Her mouth fell open to speak but no words seem to rise in her throat, closing her mouth in silence. She couldn't exactly explain it to Bobby, he'd never understand.

"This is why you left isn't it? You ran away with this big of a secret and didn't even bother to tell Jack. He has a right to know, Nina," Moving to stand, Bobby just looked at her as her head seemed to hang in embarrassment and shame. She sniffled, not sure of what to say or how to say it. She'd been caught.

"I know…I know. It wasn't me that made the decision. It was Mama, when I told her she couldn't even look at me. But after a few hours, she decided we'd go back to Russia and everything would be okay. And then…Daddy got sick and just…it all fell apart Bobby," The oldest Mercer pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing heavily and running his hand through his dark hair. There were enormous tears welling up in those grey eyes of hers that were threatening to fall when he handed the photo back to her.

"Nina, I don't know what happened with this or why it kept you away for so long. But you have to tell him. Tonight," The two fell into silence as she curled her lips, they'd grown dry as she nodded and chewed her lip.

"Tell me what?" Snapping their heads to the doorway, Jack stood in his thermal underwear, shirtless with the most bewildered look on his face. Nina jumped from the mattress, he'd scared her, and dropped her picture onto the ground. Wide-eyed in fear, like a deer in the head lights, Nina backed up and bumped into Bobby as Jack stepped forward and knelt down to pick up what she'd dropped.

"…Wha…What the hell is this Nina?" A range of emotions flashed across his face that Nina couldn't figure, one of them had to be anger and the other had to be confusion. Jack looked at the photo once again, his eyes darted back and forth trying to make sense of it. It was an ultrasound still of a fetus, and judging by the date in the corner, it was 3 months after Nina left.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Nina could hardly make herself speak as her voice cracked above a whisper. Now the tears came and they fell, more seemed to appear than when they'd discovered the bruises. His hands started to shake holding the ultrasound at what looked to be a fetus in it's 4th month of development.

"Were you pregnant?" In her chest, her heart thumped painfully before dropping as she briskly walked past Jack and down the stairs to pace back and forth in the living room. He just stood there, Bobby staring at him with the most unreadable expression he'd ever seen.

"Wait a minute…Nina! Nina!" Jack called after the Russian and stormed down the steps to find her heatedly pacing the carpet like some confined maniac. Reaching out, he grabbed her by the dainty wrist to hold her still.

"Jack!" That was Bobby, waking up Angel and Sofi as he yelled at his little brother. He didn't seem to hear as he yanked his girlfriend right in front of him so he could look right into her eyes for any lies.

"If you…were pregnant, where the fuck is this baby? Why…Fuck WHY would you take my—_our_ kid and run off to fucking Russia?! And never have the decency to call me huh?!" Her chest heaved with panicked breathing as she searched for the answer he wanted to hear. Of course, there wasn't one. Writhing her wrist free of his insanely tight grip, Nina swallowed thickly as now, she was being stared at by Angel, Bobby, Sofi, and Jack. All of them had eyes demanding an explanation.

"Okay. I…I found out that I was a month pregnant the day before I came to see you that night. My mother decided it would be best for me and the baby to be raised back home; in Russia," Jack opened his mouth to interject, but she held up her hand to stop him. She wasn't done yet. Not even close to done. So instead he did his best to control his unsteady heart beat and exhaled as slowly as he possibly could.

"I didn't want to leave, but I was 17, Jack. I didn't have a choice yet. So…I went. We lived on the estate on Daddy's side of the family while my pregnancy progressed. I grew, the baby grew, everything was normal until a few weeks before my due date," She had to sit, those memories were starting to creep back into her head. Onto the couch, she sat and Sofi joined her, holding her hand as she managed to press on.

"She stopped moving around completely," She, the baby was a girl?

"And when I went into labor, it took all of 20 minutes for me to dilate. I didn't even make it to the hospital room on my own, she came so fast. But I managed to hang on and lay down before I started to push. It didn't take very long but—" Nina choked on her own words as that memory hit her hard like a semi truck.

"_Push, Nina, push! Yes, yes good girl!" Chanted Irina, Nina's mother, holding her hand as her daughter gripped it tightly and borderline screamed as the pressure in her abdomen consumed her. Her doctor raised his head for a moment to say something to one of the nurses and returned his focus as Nina began to crown._

"_Okay, ready and push! 1, 2, 3, 4…" He counted to 10 each time. Coated in sweat and desperately tired, Nina started to lose her own strength but refused to stop. The desire to push was much more powerful than the will to give up. "Good push, Nina, her head is out. Little pushes now as he slide her shoulders,"_

"_Mama! Mama…I want Jack!" Nina threw her head back against her pillow as she held back powerful urges to push as hard as she possibly could. She hadn't had the time for an epidural, her labor went by just too quickly. Petting her forehead and never letting go of her hand, Irina took a moment to regret her decision of leaving the Mercer in America to selfishly keep Nina and her granddaughter to herself. A bellowing scream and an arch of her back, Nina brought her mother back to the present with a bone crushing squeeze._

"_Almost…almost Nina! I see her!" The laboring mother gave one last push and the newborn was pulled from within her. A gasping breath as all the pressure seemed to vanish, Nina had done it. The doctor was suspiciously quiet as he handed the fresh baby to the waiting nurses and tended to Nina. _

"_Wait…wait! Why isn't she crying? Mama why isn't she crying?!" Nina panicked as her newborn was taken away and out of her room. She'd never felt more fear than right now, a fear that something was terribly wrong._

"When the nurses came back, I was cleaned up and sitting in bed. They said she was stillborn. She was dead before I even gave birth to her," Sofi clamped her hand over her mouth to hold back the sob and stood to leave the room. Jack, now sitting on the arm of the couch with more tears in his eyes than he'd ever thought possible. Nina wiped her nose with the back of her hand and sniffled.

"So…that's why you didn't come back right away…and then Nikolai got sick," Jack spoke before Bobby, putting all the pieces together as he remembered the detail that Anthony had given him. Nina silently nodded; she couldn't even look at Jack as he couldn't her.

Jack couldn't wrap his busy mind around this. It was already full with painful memories of losing Evelyn and spending all that time in the hospital. Now he had to add _this _to his list of fucked up shit. He could understand now why Nina was so afraid of coming back. How could she? Running off with his baby and then coming back without her, that would be hard for anyone. Absentmindedly, like he seemed to do so often lately, Jack ran his fingers over the scar he'd been left after being shot.

"I'm sorry…come on boy," Nina gingerly stood and pat her thigh for Hendrix to follow. With a whine, he complied and followed her up the stairs into Jack's room where she shut the door and collapsed to her knees. Sobbing in her hands. Bobby did the only thing he could think to do in a situation like this and handed Jack a beer.

"Thanks…" His voice was low, devoid of any emotion.

"You alright?" Unable to lie, Jack shook his head, dirty blond strands fell into his face as he desperately searched his mind for an answer, a solution. How to face Nina after that?

* * *

**A/N: SO THERE IT IS! The big secret 8U. If it wasn't obvious, yes, I made a flashback to when Nina was giving birth. I'm still thinking of giving the baby a name, might help Jack with closer yes? :D I hope this is as good as I like to think it is ; ~ ;**


	8. Our Song

**A/N: WOOOO it took me a while to get in any writing mood to get his bad boy up. SO! It has come :I The smut, or at least, my attempt at smut e-e. See, I've done erotic roleplays and everything, but it's between two people. I've never had to do the whole thing by myself. Anyway...enjoy ~ **

* * *

_Previously: Jack couldn't wrap his busy mind around this. It was already full with painful memories of losing Evelyn and spending all that time in the hospital. Now he had to add this to his list of fucked up shit. He could understand now why Nina was so afraid of coming back. How could she? Running off with his baby and then coming back without her, that would be hard for anyone. Absentmindedly, like he seemed to do so often lately, Jack ran his fingers over the scar he'd been left after being shot._

_"I'm sorry…come on boy," Nina gingerly stood and pat her thigh for Hendrix to follow. With a whine, he complied and followed her up the stairs into Jack's room where she shut the door and collapsed to her knees. Sobbing in her hands. Bobby did the only thing he could think to do in a situation like this and handed Jack a beer._

_"Thanks…" His voice was low, devoid of any emotion._

_"You alright?" Unable to lie, Jack shook his head, dirty blond strands fell into his face as he desperately searched his mind for an answer, a solution. How to face Nina after that?_

* * *

Jack brought the lip of his beer bottle to his mouth and took a lazy sip while he stared at the numbers of the clock on the wall, watching the minutes and the seconds tick by. It was just after midnight and Nina was still upstairs in his bedroom, she hadn't come out since that secret was brought into the light 3 hours ago. Bobby had stayed up with him, talking about things here and there and occasionally slipping into the issue that Nina had brought to the table. He'd long ago passed out on the couch in the bright glow of the television, his head hung back and his mouth agape to let pass small snores.

"Shit…" Jack muttered after polishing off the beer and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He wished Evelyn was there, in her chair with her crochet needles and a new project in her lap. It wasn't certain what she'd say about this, but Jack knew that she'd know what to do and how to think. As he brushed his fingers through his hair, Jack sighed as he thought about all the conflicts in his life that he'd overcome before Evelyn saved him.

How was he able to overcome the years of abuse and neglect when he was just a kid but yet, he didn't know what the hell to do now? Jack was a grown man now, he should know just how to handle this and what to say to Nina; the only difference was Nina wasn't one of the things from his past that scared and tormented him. No, she was that silver lining on his cloudy days. Then why was this so difficult?

_"Oh Jackie, you know she didn't do it on purpose just to make you hurt. You know that girl as well as I do and how much she loves you; even if she doesn't say it all the time. Forgive her, talk to her, Jackie,"_ In the chair, he could see Evelyn, or at least his conscience was making him see her. Making him hear what she'd say as she quickly knit a scarf with nimble fingers with that 'It's alright, I understand' expression he'd seen on her so often. _"You'll regret it if you don't."_

The figment of his mother was right. If Jack didn't get this settled with Nina, she'd run again, probably back to that asshole, Anthony. Curling his lips, Jack made up his mind and set the beer bottle on the coffee table and slowly made his way up the stairs. Under the door, he could see the dim illumination of the desk lamp he kept on the headboard of his bed. He willed his feet to move up every step before his feet became heavy with doubt and made him turn around.

Jack coiled his fingers around the doorknob and gave it a silent twist to peek inside. Nina was curled up on the bed and had left the stereo on a low volume listening to one of Jack's mix CD's, Hendrix was on the floor with his muzzle between his paws. Tall ears became erect when Jack's foot made the floor creak under his weight as he stepped into the room, a quiet rumbling growl resonated in the canine's chest as he sat up to sit. Closing the door behind him, Jack met those honey brown eyes of Nina's guardian trying to make him understand that he wasn't there to make her hurt.

"Come on, man…" Jack's low voice whispered, Hendrix twitched his nose and stood up to lay on the other side of the room with a grunt. Christ, how on Earth did Nina go anywhere with his dog watching her like a hawk? He'd always heard of dogs tuning into their owner's weaknesses, knowing when to stand up and defend, he just never saw it happen until now. Turning his gaze on the Russian in the bed, she looked to be asleep but her cheek was glossed with streaks from what he guessed were tears.

_'Talk to her, Jackie,'_ Evelyn's voice was chanting in the back of Jack's mind as he hesitantly sat beside her curled up form as gingerly as he could. It was like he was afraid that she'd just break if he sat with any force. Licking his lips nervously, he gently shook her shoulder to rouse the sleeping Russian. Grey eyes slowly opened and blinked multiple times to bring focus to her vision and turned her head to the side. Seeing Jack, Nina groggily sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes, still sore from shedding a few tears.

"Jack? What time is it?" Yawning, she searched for the alarm clock and read 12:16 in the illuminated blue letters. She hadn't been sleeping long, but she was more emotionally drained than she'd ever been; more tired than when she gave birth it felt like. Nina noticed the look on Jack's face and brought her knees to her chest making him gulp dryly, she'd taken her pajama pants off. Knowing her, she kept getting tangled in the sheets. But she just couldn't take him looking at her like that. "What?"

"Nina I'm sorry. I just…you scared me. I mean, I find out that you were pregnant and you take the only remnant that I would have left on this planet and take off," He left out that the little one didn't make it, but even so, not knowing she even existed left Jack wounded. A wound more painful than when his chest was torn with a bullet. Nina diverted her eyes down to the blue comforter and just nodded, he was right after all. Her pulse quickened when her attention was brought back up by his fingers under his chin, grasping it delicately. "But, when I think about it now…it hurts Nina. I didn't even get to see her."

"I know. I only got to hold her once before she was cremated and buried next to Daddy," That stung more than he had thought it would, his only child a box of ashes beside her father. He didn't even know if she had a name, so he asked.

"Nina what did you name her? The baby?" Tucking hair behind her ear with the tips of her fingers, Nina smiled in a way he hadn't seen before; like she was heart-broken but still alright. Flicking her bright grey gaze to look into those piercing blue eyes of his, Nina leaned into his open palm that he pressed and cupped against her face.

"Genevieve Malia Mercer," It took only a moment for Jack to understand that she'd latched his last name onto the baby's; like she'd anticipated coming back once she was born. It might have been just his mind creating solutions that he wanted to hear, but the idea alone brought some peace. At least she had a name. On the stereo, their favorite song had started to play, Black Hole Sun. Their first time together was to this song, the first few chords catching his attention as they plucked through the speakers.

_In my eyes,  
Indisposed,  
In disguise  
As no one knows.  
Hides the face,  
Lies the snake,  
And the sun  
In my disgrace._

"Sounds like something your mom came up with," They both laughed, they knew it was true. Irina had a thing for long, elegant names. When their laughing slowed and eventually became silenced they just stared at each other in the comfortable quiet. Their fight from earlier seemed like it was years in the past and there was nothing left to do but move forward. "Nina I still love you,"

Like an arrow on fire, his words pierced through her heart and sent an explosion of warmth and comfort that melted the ice in her veins. Nina had never been more relieved to hear him say he loved her, even if she already knew. He never stopped, not for a single day despite the girlfriends that came after Nina left. For a moment, Jack froze when she didn't respond right away and dread just seemed to come over him like a wave. It receded once he saw her lovely lips pull across her perfect teeth in a gorgeous grin. "I never once stopped loving you, Jack. I was just afraid of what you'd say. I mean, we were 17 when I—"

_Boiling heat,  
Summer stench.  
'Neath the black  
The sky looks dead.  
Call my name  
Through the cream,  
And I'll hear you  
Scream again._

Jack interrupted her speaking with his index finger pressing lightly against her lips to hush her as he used to when she'd start babbling when the issue was finally settled. With a slightly shake of his head, the blue-eyed rockstar moved under the covers and between her legs with all of his weight. For the slightest hint of a second, Nina felt nervous as a burst of tingles made their way around her belly and tickled her thighs. "You talk too much…"

_Black hole sun,  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain?  
Black hole sun,  
Won't you come?  
Won't you come?  
Won't you come?_

"Jack-!" And again, the Mercer interrupted the loud Russian by silencing her with his mouth, his lips molding together with hers in blissful synchronicity like time had never been a issue. Nina became quiet as her dark lashes fluttered for her lids to close the moment Jack slithered his cool tongue past the defense of her teeth to taste her more thoroughly than before. God he missed the way she tasted, there wasn't a single woman that could ever compare to the fresh flavor that was Nina.

The desk lamp that was anchored to the headboard was the only source of light for this steamy make-up between the heated pair. If Jack didn't want to kiss every inch of her skin, his lips would have never left hers, but the warmth of her ivory flesh was more intoxicating than he cared to admit. Bringing his trail of kisses to the hollow of her neck his teeth sunk into the sensitive skin to make her gasp when he applied rough suction; his mark on her body was the only one that belonged there. Lower he traveled, dragging his teeth to her collar bone as the tips of his fingers grazed her smooth belly, poking under her night shirt. Up that hand ascended on her skin, rising goosebumps until he firmly grasped one of her soft breasts in his palm.

_Stuttering,  
Cold and damp,  
Steal the warm wind  
Tired friend._

"Jack…" Damn, when she said his name like that; through a hot breath and on the peak of a moan made shivers dance up and down his spine. Jack lifted the shirt over her head and arms to discard it across the room before quickly bringing her left breast to his mouth. An instant arch to her beautiful back and Nina's erect nub was between his lips and teeth in a playful, gentle tug. He loved the sound of her breathing, so hot and bothered under his will. Nina wasn't one to subjugate, but under Jack's power she was helpless in her desires.

"I missed you," Jack whispered hotly against the new tender mark he'd left against the flesh of her breast and moving to the other. His left hand rotated one perky mound as the right ventured down her flat belly to slip into her panties; Batman panties, Nina never grew up it seemed. Just as his fingers grazed against the velvet petals of her womanhood, Nina quivered and whimpered against his hair as she pressed a kiss to his head. Her nails had found their place at his shoulder blades and caressed and kneaded the muscle under his warm skin. Two digits parted moist folds as the third stroked between them and broke her legs into strong trembles.

_Times are gone  
For honest men  
And sometimes,  
Far too long  
For snakes._

Already, Jack was as aroused as he was ever going to get as his hard length pressed painfully into her thigh, letting her aware of just what she did to him. Her hips rolled and bucked as she rode his fingers as they slipped inside to curl at the spongy roof of her core. Her teeth tore into her lips to suppress what would have been a shrill moan, couldn't very well let Bobby know what they were up to, he'd listen with his ear against the door. Nina ached for Jack to become one with her again, 6 long years had passed since he was a part of her and it was just too much for her to bear.

"Oh God, Nina..." Jack couldn't stop his gasping outburst with her fragile hand tugged down the waist of his thermal leggings to coil her fingers around the rigid length that she so desperately needed. Stroking her lover until the point of madness, her thumb pad massaged the sensitive spot just under the head until it oozed with his essence. "Let me do it now,"

_In my shoes,  
A walking sleep,  
And my youth  
I pray to keep._

"Yes, yes I want it now, Jackie…" Nina was on the verge of begging when he yanked those ridiculous panties off her legs and pulled down his thermals and kicked them off his ankles. The Russian parted her folds with two fingers for him to enter without any obstructions. After a second or two and fussing with the blankets, Jack had them covered just in case they were caught (like it mattered) and hastily brought himself to her entrance and pressed inside. Her hands flew to his shoulder blades once again to clench his skin under her nails with a painful gasp.

"Shit, Nina!" Jack's knees buckled and he groaned from the sheer tightness of his girl, he wouldn't have ever guessed she was pregnant let alone gave birth. All the way he pressed himself to her very end until she swallowed him completely, gasping for air with an expression on his face that turned her on to no possible end. He had to take a moment, a second to recollect himself to move again otherwise he'd lose it before he had the chance to enjoy himself at all. But he didn't wait to long, he was throbbing inside her like no other and jolted his hips back before bringing them forward slowly and leaned down to kiss her hard, like he meant it.

_Heaven send Hell away,  
No one  
Sings like you anymore._

Their bodies moved like a rhythm; Jack thrust long and slow but with a force that drove Nina absolutely crazy with want and need. He stroked her insides, roughly, just the way she liked it and begged for. Nina's core walls hugged every inch of Jack like a snare, never daring to let him go for a moment, the tightness was mind-blowing as his gentle slams created a soft slap against her thighs and pelvis. She moaned, Nina moaned the way Jack remembered; eyes closed and occasionally biting her lip but never faking it.

"Mmn, Jack…Jack!" Nails clawed down his back as he grunted and rolled his hips into her instead of a thrust, rotating his length within to make her insane; she swore that she was seeing stars before being captured again in a deep, wet kiss. Jack's tongue was quite the acrobat as it wrestled and tangled with her slippery muscle, flicking the roof of her mouth and moaning against her when she suddenly tensed.

_Black hole sun,  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain?  
Black hole sun,  
Won't you come?  
Won't you come?_

Jack took a minute to glance at the clock. Shit, it was almost 1am, they'd been at this for almost 45 minutes; he hadn't noticed how the time flew by in his moments of bliss with Nina. It seemed like only 10 minutes, but their love making was never dull or boring. Not with the way Jack would grind his length into her or rapidly pick up his pace to a dizzying speed that had her leaving welts on his back and on the verge of screaming. Jack was the best damn lover she'd ever have. Nina was more than just a brilliant fuck as well, the movement of her body was like physical poetry. The rise and fall of her lovely ribcage and breasts with her hard breathing, the way her skin puckered for his lips, her muscles trembling and tightening.

"Oh Nina…oh God I missed this," He husked it right into her ear, giving the lobe a bite as he slammed into her with as much force as he could muster. There wasn't a shred of fear that he'd hurt her, he knew just what Nina loved. The harder, the better. Over and over Jack rocked into the Russian lass with an intense vigor of a man on the edge. With the way of walls grew in moistness and tightened around his thrusting length, he knew she was close.

_Black hole sun  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come?_

_Black hole sun  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come?_

_Black hole sun  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come?_

Jack wasn't there just yet. Almost, almost. They hadn't noticed how loud they'd become or the layer of sweat that covered their writhing bodies, all there was for them was just each other. Nina moaned beautifully as her hand came to the back of his neck, her fingers gripping at the sweat soaked hair, tugging hard with her eyes squeezed shut and her brows knit together in an expression that seethed ecstasy.

"C-cum…I'm gonna…Oh Jack!" Closer and closer that girl came as Jack didn't stop for a moment or a breath, his quick and steady pace became feverish and vigorous. Nina's moans sounded like she was begging. "Harder, harder.."

_Black hole sun  
Black hole sun_

Hang my head,  
Drown my fear,  
Till you all just  
Disappear...

"Nina…I'm cumming, baby…Oh God…" Jack let out the deepest moan she'd ever heard out of him as his neck arched his head up as he slammed his hips driving his swollen head firmly into her cervix at the apex of his orgasm. Like a rush, Jack let go and released with the hottest breath that in turn made her climax at the same time. Curving her spine, Nina and Jack's middles rubbed together as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist to hold him close. The Mercer couldn't stop the wild twitch when he finished, his hair clung to the sides of his handsome face as he panted heavily against the nape of her neck.

Sweat rolled in the spaces between her ribs, dipping in her collar bone, and sliding down her belly. Nina relished in the burn her body experienced from Jack's thick seed. Any woman would understand just how good it felt when the man she loved let it all go into her depths. That fire, that sting the fluids created was addicting to the Russian, but she'd only ever let Jack go barebacked.

_Black hole sun,  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain?  
Black hole sun,  
Won't you come?  
Won't you come?_

_Black hole sun,  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain?  
Black hole sun,  
Won't you come?  
Won't you come?_

_Won't you come?_

Their song had long since been over and in fact the stereo had restarted the CD, but it wasn't like they had bothered to notice.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! It isn't necessarily explicit as it is intimate and steamy ;D Wishing I was Nina right now, that lucky thing. The ending is a bit weak, buuuut I'm running on 45 minutes of sleep. I used Black Hole Sun by Soundgarden simply because it just makes me horny. I mean really, listen to it and tell me you don't want to get down with your lovah~ Hehe, anyway, I hope this was interesting. Still not done yet!  
**


	9. Pancakes and Kickin' Ass

**A/N: Hey folks! Thanks for the reviews and follows! It took me a little longer to update because my sleeping schedule has been out of whack as well as some personal issues came up. But fear not! Our story continues with a little smut and some ass whoopin to take a break from the seriousness of the tale. Enjoy! Read and review please!**

* * *

Jack was in a deep, blissful sleep. His body and mind exhausted from the events of the young hours of this morning. Over and over he dreamed of those rounds with Nina, they made love once, twice, three and at last four times in the span of 4 hours. Each and every moment that they shared were moments from heaven, watching the way she chewed her lip when it was getting good and her expression of pure pleasure when she climaxed. Nina wasn't too far behind Jack in her visions of paradise. The way Jack's necklaces dangled around his neck and the strands of his hair brushed her cheeks, even the way he gasped sent Nina's reeling.

In his arms and against his chest, Nina stirred. Slowly, she began to awaken and focused on the details of Jack. The last time she was with him, he hadn't had a single tattoo. But now that they were grown up, his skin was decorated with ink and she couldn't resist tracing the outlines with her fingertips. Across his collar bone to the design just under his right shoulder, a pattern or symbol that she wasn't familiar with. It looked almost Arabic or Middle Eastern in its origin. Moving on to the next design on the bicep of his right arm, Nina curled her lips in.

God Nina loved Jack's arms, they were lean but at the same time masculine in their shape. Grazing the protruding vein that stood out against the muscle, she studied this tattoo and traced the red lines as delicately as she could. But naturally, the scar from Jack's bullet wound caught her attention. The little brunette couldn't stop her fingers from touching the healed skin. It was that touch that roused the slumbering Mercer with a soft groan and a reach of his arms above his head and a stretch of his spine. After a satisfying few cracks of his bones, Jack settled and brought his arm back to its natural place around Nina's shoulders.

"Ah yeah…mmm…good morning, Babe," Jack paused, she had frozen in place with her fingers on the bullet wound and her eyes wide as dinner plates. "…What are you doing?"

"Wah nothing! I was just…admiring your tattoos. You didn't have them the last time I saw you," Dragging his large hand up and down the length of her side, he could only nod a few times slowly. That hand moved up into her hair to smooth through the roasted chestnut locks to make her smile. It worked.

"You sure? That sounds like an excuse to put your hands on me," Red in the face in embarrassment, Nina smacked him on the man tit with her open palm. Needless to say, he shrieked. In revenge, Jack stuck his fingers into her ribs and tickled her into submission. Until she was once again under him. He stopped his childlike tickling and did all he could to not smile like a love-struck teenager; he settled for the smirk that sent a parade of shivers down her spine. Her fingers lifted to brush themselves against his cheek and slide back through his hairline going through his tresses slowly until they reached the back of his neck. Her fingertips affectionately scratched at his skin as he leaned down to press his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"I love you, my Nini," His handsome face was graced with a smile as the tip of his nose was met by the soft touch of her lips and reopened his eyes. Nuzzling her nose, she giggled.

"I love you too, Jackie," The softest of her kisses found his lips and captured them. His hands travelled up her sides to lace the fingers on both of their hands together to bring them up and pin them above her head. Neither of them bothered to get dressed from last night, this would have no hassle in getting started. Most notably so when Jack slowly and teasingly rubbed his arousal against her womanhood in gentle thrusts. The result was a soft, feminine moan from his Russian as she didn't bother to protest his strong advance.

"You want it?" His voice was intimately low and husked into her ear, the sound carried such an intensity that she instantly became wet the second the words left his mouth.

"Oh I want it so bad, Jack," She almost shrieked when he shoved his throbbing erection into her moist cavern without warning. He wasted no time in establishing his rhythm and was already at a rough and steady pace, his hips thumping against her thighs with every solid thrust. The time for tenderness was last night, now was the time Jack just needed to get off in order to even be around her. All day he anxiously twitched on the inside as he was waiting for her to come to him since she got here. It was nothing but sweet relief when she at last let him in. But at this moment, it was time for a delicious morning fuck.

"Ah yeah..!" Nina gasped and dragged her nails down his already welted back to firmly grip Jack by the buttocks and assisted him by forcing his hips to slam into her. Jack groaned deeply in his throat and slowed and instead pumped powerful, slow thrusts into her hot folds. He watched her breasts jump and roll with every tremor and brought one erect nipple into his mouth to keep from moaning so loud that the folks down the street could hear. Instantly her back arched as her nub was teased by his pierced tongue flicking and rolling around it, his teeth roughly tugging on the tender spot. He let her nipple go with a 'pop' and moved to the other, repeating the assault.

"Mmm turn around and get on your knees," He demanded once he released her breast from his lips. Oh his voice when he ordered her like that made her quiver as he quickly yanked his soaked shaft from her depths. Like a good girl, Nina did what she was told and switched around to lay on her arms and belly but propping her perfect rear up and splitting her trembling folds. Firmly gripping her hips, Jack didn't guide his length into her body with his hand and instead only rammed into her without fear of consequence. "Fuck, Nina.."

If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was getting tighter by the second and rocked her back and forth on his length that was aching for release. All of the soft ridges inside her womanhood stroked Jack's member until his ears buzzed, making his hips jolt into her without his control until the cheeks of her rear smacked and grew red from the contact. A low, guttural groan rumbled in his throat and rang out louder than he had anticipated, surely, the house was aware that they weren't fighting anymore.

"God damn, do they have any idea just how loud their fucking is?" Bobby complained as he sat at the dining room table with a cup of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other. Angel could only laugh and stab food onto his fork that Sofi had made for him and Bobby. Shoving a pile of scrambled eggs into his mouth, he pointed the utensil at Bobby and wiggled it around.

"You know as well as I do that Jack…" He paused to swallow after rudely talking with his mouthful. He could subconsciously feel the shell of his ear being flicked by Evelyn for his atrocious table manners. "Hasn't gotten any good pussy since that girl left. Give 'em a break, Bobby. Even _you _need a good fuck every now and then,"

"Fuck that man, just give the tool a crank and go on with my day. I don't have the damn time to mess with a bitch anyway," Bobby arched his brows the way he always did when he spoke and stared at Angel over his mug after taking a sip of hot coffee. "He better not get her pregnant again, though. I swear I'll beat the shit outta him for being that stupid,"

"Ayy what's the matter, Bobby? Afraid that they'll make you a babysitter?"

"Shut the hell up, woman and go do the damn dishes. Shit, La Vida Loca,"

After another 30 minutes, Jack and Nina had dressed and come downstairs to get some desperately needed nourishment. They'd worn each other out over the last 8 hours and were absolutely starving. Nina made her way into the kitchen as Jack plopped himself in one of the chairs at the table with a more than satisfied grin on his face. Over his newspaper, Bobby stared and rolled his eyes.

"Fuckin fairy.."

"Ah shut up, Bobby and read your funnies. Don't be so jealous," Judging by the clatter in the kitchen, he could tell Nina was getting ready to make some cinnamon pancakes, his favorite. Slouching in his chair with a spread in his legs, Jack stretched the right to make his bad knee pop to bring relief. After he felt the satisfying crack, he settled once again with that smug look.

"Soo Mami, did lots of making up with Jack, huh? You slut," Nina laughed from her spot at the stove as she flipped her spiced flapjack onto the other side to brown it. Sofi was always teasing her about her sex adventures with Jack, watching the way the kid blushed was comical all on its own.

"Yeah, lot of makin' up. Feel like I've been horseback riding naked for a week," Sofi couldn't stop the burst of laughter that she erupted into, so much so that she snorted. The girls cackled and enjoyed each other's company until she finished Jack's breakfast. Pancakes made from scratch with a dash of cinnamon and over-easy eggs.

"Mm, thanks Babe. Looks awesome," Jack had come into the kitchen to get his plate that she'd prepared and pressed an obnoxious kiss to her cheek to make her giggle. Once her own grub was finished, Nina joined the family at the table to enjoy a simple morning. Everything seemed to be falling into a comfortable swing and routine. Jack had discovered what Nina did to make so much damn money, she had her own ballet studio in the middle of Detroit. But naturally, she didn't feel the necessity to move out just yet until he was ready.

* * *

Days turned into weeks which eventually turned into months. The Fall had become the Winter and Christmas was right around the corner. So, in light of the holiday spirit, Jack and Nina decided to go Christmas shopping with Bobby and Angel and Sofi. Jack had managed to land himself a damn fine job at one of the new bars in town, he was the joint's mood setter. It wasn't Madison Square Garden but, it paid him $18 an hour and let him use his own material and preferred genre, good ol' rock. Nina was there every Friday night without fail to support him and to fawn over how simply gorgeous he would become on stage.

On set with the band he'd put together, Jack came alive in a way she always hoped he would. Under the lights and in his wild movements on stage, Jack would glisten with sweat and his dirty blonde hair clung to his face and he belted out lyrics that he had written. Oh when he sang, Nina tingled from head to toe and they always wound up having sex in the dressing room much to the dismay of the dozens of girls that pounded on his door for pictures and chances at flirting. Nina never allowed the little hussies to get to close or cling too long, her jealousy was always right there to swat them away like flies.

Today was no different as she and Jack had separated to shop for gifts for each other. Nina took off with Sofi and Jack left with his brothers. In the mall, the girls had wandered into the music shop for Jack's present. Sofi had scored the boxset of The Sopranos that Angel had been begging for, of course he had to want the most expensive version of the set which would set her back. But Sofi had the money to spare on her man.

"There it is. Can you believe how awesome this thing is?" Nina was sitting on one the stools that an employee had given her as she held Epiphone Wilshire solidbody electric guitar, signed by the one and only Pete Townshend from The Who. Jack was going to flip when he saw this. Solid black in the body with flecks of cherry shimmer, it was a thing of beauty. She'd paid for it in full and arranged to pick it up two days before Christmas.

"Jack is going to be dining in the Pussy Buffet when he sees this, Mami,"

"Sofi! Oh my God, you're filthy," The girls laughed as Nina handed over the check for purchase and returned the guitar so it can have Jack's name engraved on the back of the body. Hooking arms with Sofi, the girls made their leave to find the brothers.

"Damn Jack, you're really going for it huh?" Angel tried to wrap his head around Jack's purchase. In his hand, a small blue shopping bag from Tiffany's that he had to give to Bobby to hide in the inside pocket of his leather jacket. His stomach bubbled with nerves as reality started to hit.

"Yeah. I love her don't I? I'm surprised you haven't yet," Angel only scowled as Bobby laughed.

"You two are a bunch of fucking pussies. Whipped by your women," He cackled as he made fun of the pegged boys. Jack punched him in the arm and called him an asshole. They moved on to go meet up with the girls when a giggling group of chicks surrounded them. Looks like they had been down to the club he played at and were fans.

"See, told ya Jack's got fans."

"I'm telling ya, Sofi, my mother keeps begging me to bring Jack home," Sofi and Nina had come around the corner of the long aisleway between stores. Sofi gasped when Nina's grip on her arm suddenly tightened to a constricting force.

"Ow bitch what the hell?" Nina held up her hand and stared hard as her eyes had spotted the Mercer's, most notably so her boyfriend surrounded by a group of what she perceived as whores. A blonde bitch who didn't look older than 18 was hanging onto his arm as Bobby and Angel had taken a step back. The look on Jack's face was that of anxiety. He knew for a fact that if Nina caught him, these girls were doomed."Ohhh no—NINA! Nina come back here!"

The Russian walked briskly, the heels of her Jimmy Choos clicked on the tile floor as she swayed her hips and tossed her hair to approach Jack. Sofi ran after the fast moving brunette but couldn't grab her in time, the slim lady pushed past two of the girls and yanked the rockstar down for the roughest kiss she'd ever given. In the process, she pried the fingers from the blonde off his arm and tossed them back to her. His hands came around and rested on her hips and audibly moaned against her lips. It's not that he didn't adore his fans, but he was never the type to really enjoy overzealous attention that was obviously given to get him in the sack. And Nina was just fucking scary.

"The fuck is your problem, bitch? You don't own him, we were talking if you don't mind. Rude," Angel and Bobby just lost their shit and were almost on their knees laughing, they knew what was about to happen to the poor tart with her tits hanging out. Calm and composed, Nina rested her cheek and palms on Jack's chest as her grey eyes glared at the girl with too much make-up. She could feel the muscles in his chest tighten as he started to grow aware that a fight was about to break out and he'd have to pry his girlfriend's nail out of yet another girl.

"I'm sorry, but, he's mine. Has been for the last 12 years and he clearly isn't interested in a rotten slut like you. Why don't you take your group of plastic Barbie whores and skedaddle the fuck out before I rip those extension out of your skull," All together, Angel, Sofi, and Bobby participated in a vocal 'OOOOHHHH'.

"The fuck you call me? Girl, I will kick your ass, now move. We were taking a picture," The blonde made the mistake of putting her hands on Nina. Living with Anthony for 3 years sharpened her skills in being a scrapper.

"Oh fuck…" Jack groaned and Nina gentle nudged him back to join his brothers and Sofi as she grabbed the blonde's hand that she'd laid on her wrist and twisted it as hard as she could around her back. The tart screamed and Nina dug her fingers into her bleach ruined hair and brought the girl to her knees with a shove.

"Get your homewrecking ass on your fucking knees. When I tell you to leave, you leave! You understand me now, _bitch_?" Nina hissed at her, and sarcastically called her the same name that the blonde had used on her. She squirmed and cursed as her friends took off and left her there. Some friends they turned out to be. The tart whipped around and slapped Nina across the jaw which made Jack jump forward. Angel had to leap and grab him around the waist to hold him back.

"Oh you…come here cunt!" Grabbing the girl by the collar of her coat, Nina pulled her fist back and smacked it right into her nose, knocking her down. The Russian growled and jumped onto the crying blonde and started wailing on her pretty face as she tried to defend herself by pulling Nina's hair. With a frustrated yell, Nina started ripping the blonde strands out of her head in handfuls and chunks. Passerby's just stopped in their tracks and watched this girl get taught a lesson.

"I told you to turn your ass around and leave didn't I?!" More hair was pulled as she swiped her nails across the girl's cheek which made her scream. Bobby noticed security coming around the corner and told Jack it was time to go. It took all three brother's to pry the scuffling Russian off her poor victim and throw her over Jack's shoulder. Sofi was dying in her fit of laughter, catching the whole thing on her flip cam.

"Put me down! I'm not done with you yet, you cunt! Jack! Put me down, NOW! I'll kick your fucking ass you dirty little slut!" Nina was screaming at the girl who was laying on the ground as Jack and the group took off running for the exit and parking lot. Hair was all over the place and blood was under her nails, Nina was more or less angry. By the time they reached Nina's car, she was still grunting and protesting, clutching a chunk of blonde hair in her fist. The little tart just laid where they left her, a broken nose, swollen black eyes, and a busted lip. Not to mention a couple bald spots and rips in her clothing from Nina tearing at her.

Among the patrons in the mall, a group of men had noticed all the commotion. It looked like a pretty interesting brawl between two chicks, who didn't love a good catfight? One of them noticed who the main assailant was and motioned for them to leave after he made a phone call.

"God damn, Baby. The fuck was that?!" Bobby was bent over with his arms crossed on the car, laughing his guts out, Angel and Sofi were holding their middles in their own fits. Nina might be small, but she had the means of kicking some major ass when she wanted to. Jack felt insanely flattered and oddly a little scared. She just JUMPED on that girl and kicked her fucking ass. Though, he could really rely on her when girls would get too grabby after a show; now it seemed he needed her in public.

"Really Jack? REALLY?!" The entire way home, Nina grumbled and cursed under her breath while the rest of her party watched the video on the camera. This was going on Youtube.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! :D Who knew Nina was a scrapper?! Hahaha, Hope you enjoyed reading this like I enjoyed writing it. I saw this playing out in my head and couldn't help but laugh. Tiny Nina is only 5'2" and 110 lbs. imagine her small ass beating the shit out of some wannabe groupie. Chapter 10 is in the works :3 Christmas is a-comin for the Mercers!  
**


	10. Just What He Wanted

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me longer than usual to get this updated. I was drawing a blank of how to put my ideas into words. Hehe, this chapter is longer than the others because once I got started, I couldn't stop my fingers. But, hopefully, this isn't cheesy and stupid. Am I living vicariously through Nina, probably, but I just love this character to pieces :) Anyway~ read and review please!**

* * *

_Previously: Among the patrons in the mall, a group of men had noticed all the commotion. It looked like a pretty interesting brawl between two chicks, who didn't love a good catfight? One of them noticed who the main assailant was and motioned for them to leave after he made a phone call._

_"God damn, Baby. The fuck was that?!" Bobby was bent over with his arms crossed on the car, laughing his guts out, Angel and Sofi were holding their middles in their own fits. Nina might be small, but she had the means of kicking some major ass when she wanted to._

_"Really Jack? REALLY?!" The entire way home, Nina grumbled and cursed under her breath while the rest of her party watched the video on the camera. This was going on Youtube._

* * *

The week before Christmas was upon the Mercer house. Lately, Nina had been feeling like total shit. Nauseated with body aches and a fever, she felt like it had to be the flu. So today, she was bundling up to head out to see her physician with Sofia to accompany her. Jack and Angel were watching Jerry's girls today, so they'd be waiting at home by the time the girls would show up. Nina had done her best to keep Jack unaware of how sick she'd been feeling, but he caught on in no time when she spent the majority of the mornings in the bathroom hurling up her dinner and the day spent on the couch in fatigue.

"See you when you get home. Try to be nice to the doctor this time, Nini. If they give you a shot, just be still," Jack teased as he stood at the door with Nina in his arms. Sofi went out and started the car to warm it up and wait for Nina. The Russian groaned and nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, she wanted to avoid the issue as much as she possibly could. If she wasn't so damn nauseous, she wouldn't even be going. But of course, she lost her cookies once again and Jack ordered her to go.

"Alright…alright. I'm going,"

"Aww come on, it'll be fine. Drive safe, kay? I love you," Hearing him say it never got old to Nina's ears. Smiling bashfully, the dancer just giggled.

"We will, and I love you too,"

* * *

"Well that certainly wasn't the answer I was expecting!" Sofi exclaimed with a laugh as Nina clenched her steering wheel and leaned her forehead against it with a loud groan. The giggling Latina rubbed Nina's back and shoulders before getting out of the car and walking back towards the house after a successful trip to the doctor's office and lunch afterwards. It was time they had returned home to help the boys watch the kids and give them a break.

"Yeah…" Opening the door, Nina grunted, it suddenly felt like it was made of lead and weighed a ton. The walk back to the house felt like the longest walk she'd ever taken with dread pounding at the back of her head. On the roof outside the bedroom window, she could see Jack relaxing with a cigarette in his mouth. Damn he looked so fine in his blue jeans, layered shirts, and leather jacket. If she wasn't so upset she'd be turned on and rush upstairs to ravish him right there on the roof. Spotting Nina on the sidewalk, he flicked the cigarette out of his hand and to the snow pile on the ground.

"Hey good lookin'. So what's the diagnosis?" Leaning back onto his palms, he wiggled his booted foot as she nervously switched her weight from one foot to the other. The tiny Russian pulled her fingers before finding a way to answer.

"Hey Babe, uh…stress related. You know, getting the holiday production in swing down at the studio was just so strenuous I was making myself sick. Now that it's over, I should be getting better soon with rest," She lied. She lied to Jack which was something she never did, the words tasted like vinegar as they left her mouth. But, by the look on his face and the way he nodded, Jack appeared to have actually bought her bullshit.

"Get inside then and go lay down in bed. I'll join you," With a wink, the Mercer disappeared into his window and closed it leaving Nina outside. Snow had started to descend from the sky and land on her cheeks as she looked upwards with a slow, heavy sigh. Clutching her purse, she made her way inside and shut the front door.

* * *

The morning before Christmas was just breaking dawn, the sun's pale light streaming through the window into Jack's room roused a slumbering Nina before him. Judging by the smell of coffee, it looked as though Bobby was awake too. Out of bed, Nina dressed in thick nude stockings and a practice dress for skating. Fishing in a jar of treats, she handed Hendrix a chewy bacon treat to keep him in the room with Jack and slipped out after grabbing her bag with her skates inside.

"Morning, Bobby," Sliding her arms into the sleeves of her wool coat, Nina dipped her feet into her Ugg boots and slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder. Bobby was in the living room with a newspaper in his hands, a steaming cup of coffee was on the table in front of his crossed legs. Looking over the paper, he nodded at his practical sister with a grunt.

"Sup' Tinkerbelle? Where you goin' so early?" Car keys in hand, she opened the front door before stopping to answer the burly Mercer.

"Skating rink. I'll be back later," And she disappeared without another word. From his place on the couch, Bobby listened as the little Focus shuddered to life in the brisk Michigan cold and drive away. He chuckled and flicked his newspaper straight with a shake of his head.

"Figured you would be,"

Jack hadn't been alone for long, the bed had grown cold without Nina there and forced him awake. Noticing her spot was empty, his mind thought the worst once again out of habit. But that theory was quickly put to rest when he heard the light snoring of the canine on his floor. Knowing Nina wouldn't go anywhere without Hendrix, his heart dropped out of his throat and regained control over its beating. He honestly felt stupid for always thinking that she would run away, but after everything that's happened he could never be too careful.

Her skatebag was gone, and Jack knew instantly where she'd taken off to this morning. A small smirk played his handsome face as he tried to remember Nina's figure skating days. She was pretty damn good, she could have gone Olympic if she didn't get into that fight with one of her competitors. Ah, but that was Nina. She was a little spitfire and her temper was something not to be reckoned with. With a yawn, his hand traveled back through his smooth hair and mussed the strands to resemble bed head. A slight shiver ran through his chiseled form, he'd slept shirtless once again. With Nina at his side, he hardly needed blankets because she radiated heat like a space heater. But without her there, he was exposed.

Jack was up and he was dressed in less than 20 minutes. His leather jacket was zipped closed, the weather this morning was clear and crisp but still damn cold. He clicked his tongue for the canine to follow with his leash in hand and went downstairs to find Bobby and picked up his own pair of skates. The eldest hadn't moved from his spot on the couch and was now reading his way through the sports section of the newspaper.

"I'm gonna go see Mom. Taking Hendrix with me for his walk," Bobby only grunted in response and nodded. Like Nina, Jack disappeared out the front door only now with a companion to join him. It had been some time since he visited Evelyn's site, it was Christmas tomorrow after all, going to see her would at least bring some comfort for the holiday. Beside him, Hendrix clicked his nails on the sidewalk, panting happily and trotting along without a care. Jack and the dog had surprisingly hit it off and were the best of friends, not quite to the degree as Nina and him were but still pretty close.

"Hey Ma…It's me, brought a friend," After a long, relaxing walk, Jack had arrived at the cemetery and found Evelyn's resting place. After dusting the layer of snow from the top of her headstone, he knelt down and ran his hand across her name as Hendrix sat on his haunches in patient silence. He understood now why Nina loved Hendrix as much as she did, he provided excellent companionship and support without pity or judgment.

"Nina came home, she's working as a ballet teacher, has her own studio and everything. Got a job myself too, working at a bar as a musician. Can you believe it?" He stopped for a minute to catch the lump in his throat that threatened to rise and break the dam of growing tears. Hendrix closed his jaw and tucked his muzzle beneath Jack's arm with a low whine. He understood and that alone helped Jack hold it together. Swallowing the painful knot and tears, he pressed on.

"God she's so beautiful, Ma. I just wish you were around to see us, see her," He paused to glance up at the sky. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, that I was gone for so long. I should have come home. I should have been there. Maybe then you'd…" No. He was blaming himself again for something that was out of his control. He couldn't have prevented what happened to his mother. After pissing off Victor Sweet, no one was safe.

"I know you're safe now. There's so much going on that you would have loved to see. Tomorrow is Christmas. Jerry and Camille are coming over with the girls," Another sob threatened to climb his throat but he choked it down and tightened his grip on the leather leash. A hot lick to his cheek from Hendrix and the Mercer wiped his eyes. "And…I'm gonna ask her. And it sucks that you aren't here, Ma.." His voice quivered and he sniffled, hiding his face in his gloved hands to just let the moment pass.

Jack couldn't fight it when it came to missing Evelyn, the wave of sorrow and absolute pain crashed over him faster than he could react. Slumping backwards into the snow, Jack sat on his rear and gave in and let the hurt consume him for a while. The tears were hot and plentiful, Hendrix just sat still with a large paw on his thigh as a sign that he wasn't going anywhere. He was a good dog in every aspect; his guardianship is what helped Jack not worry about feeling weak for a few minutes. Nina really had quite the companion in Hendrix.

Jack stayed with Evelyn for a while, talking about everything that was happening in her absence. How much everyone missed her, how many times a week thy heard good things about her from the strangers and the children she helped. Jack only wished that someday he could be half the parent that Evelyn had been, that he and Nina won't be completely lost because they had the Mercer woman's guidance through the years.

The morning chill was perfect for a solo session on the ice. Nina hadn't put her skates on in quite some time and the feel on the rink beneath her blades was comforting and exhilarating. First she did laps around the outdoor rink that the boys would often play hockey at. She spent a lot of winter days down her when she was younger, watching her Mercer's play pickup games with the neighborhood kids until the sun went down and everyone but her and Jack went home. Then it was his turn to watch as she skated in grace.

Going backwards with right over left crossovers, Nina prepared for a spin and glided on her right inside edge before stepping onto her left and whipping into a Bielman spin. Fast and faster she spun around clutching her blade high above her head, her leg in a beautiful curve behind her. The ice sliced beneath her sharp steel with little effort as she pushed out of the spin on her right. The blissful, free feeling that fluttered in her soul when she was on the ice was the most powerful sensation she'd ever felt when she wasn't loving Jack.

Stroking around the rink in long, strides the Russian crossed her arms in front of her belly as she thought of Jack and the way things were steadily getting better. She couldn't believe the mess that she'd gotten herself into with Anthony, why she let that kid abuse the shit out of her for 3 years was a mystery. But, she felt as free with Jack as she did right now on the ice. Picking up speed, she 3-turned backwards into left over right crossovers. Speed, distance, and height were always her specialties in the sport as she gained momentum and stepped forward into a double axel.

Nina hadn't landed for more than a second when her silence was broken by clapping and barking. Stopping abruptly, she looked to the bench box to set Hendrix sitting on one of the benches and Jack on the ice with his skates already laced up. Looks like he knew her all too well when it came to early morning sessions. Gliding over to his Russian doll, Jack grabbed her by the waist with one arm and pressed her against his side.

"Haven't lost your touch, Babe," Skating forward, Nina laughed. No, she never lost it. It was something she could never really forget. Jack met her strides one by one in synchronicity. He begged Evelyn for years to make him quit figure skating, that he only wanted to play hockey. But the Mercer mother knew that he had more grace than the other 3 and was perfectly matched with Nina. Of course, this morning he was wearing hockey skates and for good reason too. Nina would force him to practice if her had the other pair.

"Nah, what about you? Still playing that thug sport, hockey? Or have you see the light and joined the wonders of figure skating," Taking his hand and lacing their fingers, Jack sputtered.

"Fuck that!"

* * *

"It' Christmas, it's Christmas!" Jack and Nina nearly fell out of bed when the bedroom door was thrown open and Daniella and Amelia ran inside to jump on them, chanting together about Christmas morning. Both adults looked at the time and almost groaned but saved it because the girls would get upset. 7:30…Jerry was such an asshole.

"Alright girls, alright. Uncle Jack and Auntie Nina are up. Go wake up Uncle Bobby now," Jack grumbled, he had to pull the blankets up to his chest and Nina's to hide that they were both naked. The last thing two little kids needed was to see two of their guardians after a night of hot sex. The giggling girls left the room as quickly as they came in and slammed the door behind them. In the other room, they could hear Bobby nearly scream and hit the floor with a thud as he was scared awake. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Jack yawned and stretched before kissing Nina hard.

"Mmn…Jack…Jack…Jack!" He was getting carried away and putting her in a fit of giggles as his hand traveled between her legs for an early gift. The touch made her legs clamp shut around his hand and her finger to wag back and forth in front of his face. "Nuh-uh, you have more than enough last night. Now get your ass out of bed and get dressed before the girls have a conniption."

Jack hung his head in dramatic disappointment of not getting any Christmas morning nookie. But, regardless, the girls were here and he had to keep his hands to himself and managed to dress nicely. Black Dickies, button up red dress shirt, and some converse. He even slicked his hair back for a clean appearance. Nina looked stunning in a thigh length cream colored knit sweater with a large flipped over collar. On the left side of her chest was a little Santa Claus pin that matched her red pumps. She was doing this on purpose, he swore, dressing so lovely but equally sexy at the same time.

2 hours and yards of torn up wrapping paper later, the Mercer family let the girls play with their new toys. Their favorite at the moment was an elaborate dollhouse that both Nina and Jack had built from a Swedish carpenter in Detroit. They along with Hendrix played in the mudroom that Nina had insulated and added heat to at the beginning of winter, it was time for the adults to exchange gifts.

First Angel and Sofi: the saucy woman nearly screamed at the tennis bracelet that Angel had saved up for months to get her. He flipped his shit when he opened his DVD set, startling everyone else more than he expected to. A Russian porcelain doll to Nina from Bobby. A new pair of Doc Martin boots to Jack from Jerry and Camille. And everyone pitched in for a new car for Bobby, they were all sick of driving him around. But Jack and Nina hadn't exchanged their gifts yet, they wanted to wait until after dinner.

All the women worked all night and day to get their Christmas feast underway. Jack helped Nina with the turkey, Sofi baked all of the pies and cookies, while finally Camille cooked all the fixings: stuffing, green beans, biscuits, mashed potatoes, and homemade gravy. Needless to say, the entire family was going to be well fed. Even Hendrix had a plate of turkey and potatoes for his special treat.

"Everyone I want to just say something," Everyone had their plates of food and gathered around the dining room table, glasses full of wine and soda cups for the girls. Nina stood and held her glass in her palm like a woman of high aristocracy as her family turned to give her their full attention. "A few months ago I was a wreck and my life was out of control. And you all, the Mercers, saved me. From myself and my demons as well as the person who dragged me through hell. I just wanted to take the moment to thank you, all of you. You didn't have to help me, but you did. I'm sure that wherever Evelyn is, she's proud of this family. So! Merry Christmas, thank you, and let's eat!"

As the family enjoyed all of the wonderful food that had been painstakingly cooked and baked, Jack ate apprehensively as his stomach squirmed and twisted in knots and nerves. Nina kept her eyes on him from across the table, she'd seen that terrified look in his eyes countless times before and she couldn't figure out what the problem was this time. But, she was in no position to judge, she was just as torn up inside. At the head of the table, Bobby chewed and looked back and forth between the youngsters with raised brows before finding the gazes of Angel and Jerry, they looked just as confused and concerned as he did.

"Alright, out with it Nina. The hell is goin' on in the pretty little head of yours?" The Russian nearly choked before wetting her turkey down with wine and swallowing. Apparently, their tension had been noticed. Clearing her throat and standing from the table, she wiped her lips with her napkin and set it down on her plate. She couldn't eat anymore anyway, though she probably should.

"N-nothing. I just realized I haven't given Jack his present yet. It's heavy, can you bring it into the living room for me, Bobby?" The look she received was hard to read from Bobby, but he got up and did what she asked. He knew where it was and grunted as he set it on the couch. Jack looked at Nina and just wondered what she was doing before excusing himself to find what she had gotten for him, she followed close by and pointed to the long, narrow black case on the cushions and he nearly collapsed.

"You…you bought me a guitar?"

"Not just any guitar, open it," On his knees, Jack opened the clasps holding the guitar case closed and clamped his hands tightly over his mouth to hold back the scream that would have surely escaped. It was that very guitar signed by Pete Townshend that he'd been fawning over for months. He said he wanted it, but never actually thought she'd go out and buy it for him.

"Oh God, Nina…" Jack picked up the instrument by the neck and body and just looked at it, the black glossy paint was clean with the cherry flecks that would reflect light on stage. And on the back, his name was engraved in silver writing. The rest of his family gathered in the doorway of the living room, Sofi taking pictures of his reaction. His expression couldn't have made Nina any happier as he set the guitar back against the case and nearly squeezed the life out of her, making Sofi jump.

"DON'T!" Jack pulled back hesitantly at Sofi's outburst. Don't what? "Eheh…I mean…Nothing,"

"Shut up, Sofi! Jack, there's a card in the bottom and—"

"Wait, wait, wait. Before we go any further and I forget. Just…shit Nina this is the most amazing gift anyone has ever given me. I don't deserve this but you did it anyway. I don't deserve you but you're still here," That was a little unexpected to Nina. She was looking for a 'thank you' and that was all. Suddenly she was weak in the knees and almost lost her balance as the Mercer knelt in front of her and took her left hand. Like a broken damn, Nina burst into tears.

"And because you're here, I don't want to lose you again. I can't offer you big houses and the life you're used to with your parents, but I can give ya all I've got. So…y'know…" He cleared his throat as the the words piled up and nearly didn't make it out. This was way out of his character and harder than he expected. "Uhm…will you uh…m-marry me? SHIT!"

Nina launched herself at Jack, still on one knee, until he was on the floor on his back with her arms around his neck and her lips all over his face in a downpour of kisses. Behind them, the family was laughing and taking pictures; none of them had actually expected Jack to go through with it, and by the looks of things, Nina was elated.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes and million times YES!"

"Then get off me woman and I'll give you the ring!" Jack barked through the kisses she assaulted his lips with. Sitting on her knees, Jack withdrew the black box from Tiffany's and opened the top. Inside was a princess cut diamond on a platinum solitare band. Her hand was trembling as he slid the ring on the designated finger, Bobby couldn't stop laughing from the way she was practically hyperventilating. Pulling themselves up to stand, Jack and Nina just looked at each other. Deep blue hues on sky grey eyes that were flooding with tears.

"Stop crying!" Jack teased and kissed her forehead with a tenderness that made her whimper. To the side, Nina could see Sofi flapping her hands and pointing to the guitar case to get her back on track. Shaking the tears off Nina gasped a smile and indicated with her hand that Jack hadn't opened his entire gift. At the bottom of the case there was a card in an envelope with his name on it. With a strange glance at Nina, he reached out and picked it up and opened it with ease.

"What?" he mumbled to himself. The front was a baby rabbit with a wrapped up gift between its paws and holding it in the air, big calligraphic letters read "Merry Christmas to my daddy," Jack didn't get it at first, until he opened the card. One the blank side, a sonogram still was pasted in place and the inscription in pretty elegant cursive, Nina's handwriting.

'_Merry Christmas, Jack._

_Not many of us in this world get second chances at anything. But it looks like this is ours, our second chance to start where we left off. Look who will be here in July._

_I love you,'_

It finally clicked and Jack stumbled to pick Nina up by the waist and spun her around much to the bewilderment of everyone else but Sofi who stood there with a wide grin and tears in her eyes. Bobby, the brute of them all, pushed ahead of his family and snatched the card out of Jack's hand to read it.

"Jesus did she give him like a million dollars or somethi—GOOD GOD!" Fucking Bobby.

* * *

**A/N: Yee! Still not done! In my head, I can picture Nina being a nervous little thing when going through the motions of giving Jack his gifts. Heh, I tried to make this as non-cliche as I possibly could. I'll probably lose a lot of readers after this! Oh well, keep truckin'! Updated new chapter coming soon. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Out in the Open

**A/N: Holy crap! This took me way too long to post, sorry followers! Haha, I got my groove back, hopefully I'll be able to finish this bad boy before I leave state to have my scoliosis fixed. Anyway, back on track. More turmoil for Jack and Nina, dig it! Hahaha, read and review please!**

* * *

_"What?" he mumbled to himself. The front was a baby rabbit with a wrapped up gift between its paws and holding it in the air, big calligraphic letters read "Merry Christmas to my daddy," Jack didn't get it at first, until he opened the card. One the blank side, a sonogram still was pasted in place and the inscription in pretty elegant cursive, Nina's handwriting._

_'Merry Christmas, Jack._

_Not many of us in this world get second chances at anything. But it looks like this is ours, our second chance to start where we left off. Look who will be here in July._

_I love you,'_

_It finally clicked and Jack stumbled to pick Nina up by the waist and spun her around much to the bewilderment of everyone else but Sofi who stood there with a wide grin and tears in her eyes. Bobby, the brute of them all, pushed ahead of his family and snatched the card out of Jack's hand to read it._

_"Jesus did she give him like a million dollars or somethi—GOOD GOD!" Fucking Bobby._

* * *

New Year's flew by and so did Valentine's Day. Jack couldn't believe how fast the months were going by, and Nina just kept getting bigger and bigger, she was so small her baby bump was more adorable than he could admit. This turn of events even softened up hard ass Bobby, more often than not he was the one running to the store when Nina had her outrageous cravings. Of course, the time was drawing near that she and Jack would find a place of their own, saving up every penny they possibly could for a respectable home near the Mercer house. Couldn't very well raise a kid in a full house with no space.

At 7 months pregnant, Nina was still a ball of energy even when her feet ached and her spine was in a bind. But when she finally went to sleep, there was absolutely no rousing her whatsoever. Now was a good example. It was the middle of the afternoon and Nina was on her side and out like a light, Jack lay in bed beside her reading one of the dozens of baby books that Sofi had thrown at him in the last 3 months. A mug of cider was set on Nina's belly, he had to admit it was a convenient and cute surface to rest things on. Both were resting up for another of Jack's big Friday night shows that packed the club full of his fans.

"Oh damn!" Jack sputtered as the mug of cider bounced off her belly. Startled, Nina woke and gasped from Jack falling out of bed and covered in cider. She couldn't help but laugh and rub her sore rounded side.

"Did the jelly bean kick your drink?" She managed between giggles and crawled out of bed to help the soaked Mercer to his feet. With a roll of his eyes, Jack sighed heavily and gave the bump a quick pat. A heavy, sweet kiss was planted on her lips before that gorgeous smile cracked on his handsome face.

"Little shit, must be dyin' to get out of there I guess. Anyway, we'll throw that in the wash before we leave. You still wanna go? It's gonna be packed tonight, I don't want you to get hurt or overwhelmed," Nina smiled with bashful intent, stroking the side of his _face_ with the back of her fingers. Jack's concern for her well-being always made her shy for one reason or another, gave her butterflies even.

"I'll be fine, Babe. Go shimmy into those pants that make your ass look good and I'll get dressed,"

"Isn't that every pair?" Jack snickered.

"Just get!"

_That evening_

Tonight was Throwback Night where Jack's band had put together a list of cover songs and any audience member who could guess the name of the song and artist by the end won a night of free drinks on their next visit. It was easy to say that the club was packed for this event. In the back at a table with a sweet tea and a bowl of grapes, Nina sat and watched her Jack with glittering eyes full of absolute adoration.

"Alright, alright settle down. This is an oldie, but a goodie, let's see who can guess it. It's an easy one," Jack spoke into his mic on its stand and sent a wink in Nina's direction. The way his voice sounded as it vibrated through the speakers always had an invigorating effect on Nina. It made her hotter than the cherry on a cigarette, but of course, in her current state she couldn't jump on stage as easily as she used to. Her heart flipped in her chest when the starting chords of 'I Want You To Want Me' by Cheap Trick pierced the dense club air. Instantly, the crowd was in an excited uproar.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me._

Jack held his guitar, the gift from Nina, in front of his pelvis as he leaned forward into the mic with his lips just inches away and sang into it. His voice was surprisingly melodic for how deep it was when he spoke, the pitch sent shivers down Nina's spine. His bright blue eyes never left her from the back of the club as he performed.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

Nina clapped her hands in rhythm and tucked her lip under her top teeth and whistled. She loved watching Jack play, he never looked happier.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

At the edge of the stage, young girls scrambled and clawed the air to touch Jack, Nina found it all too amusing watching them try. A look of confusion crossed her features when she watched the Mercer reach down, he never did that at any show. A pang of hot anger and anxiety flooded her veins, nervously she rubbed her belly as she gave this audience member a full scan.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

It was a girl, not much older than Nina. Tall too, with long black hair that was sleek and smooth that reached the small of her back. Her skin was an olive tone and her eyes were a sharp emerald green. The Russian's blood boiled when it appeared Jack knew this woman when he let her lean in and sing with him on the mic. Slamming her glass on the table, the little pregnant woman stormed out of the guest area to the hallway that led backstage to the dressing rooms.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me._

The last note rung out as one the crowd members screamed into the mic that Jack lowered for him to answer. He chuckled and high fived the man before glancing up to see Nina's spot empty, his waist being hugged by the woman he pulled on stage. He already knew he'd made a mistake by inviting this woman here tonight, Nina's jealousy was a force to be reckoned with and he knew better than to mess with it. Especially, since he was a First Class fuck up.

"Alright folks, we're taking a break. We will be back, go drink!" Jack didn't relish in his spotlight for long and took off, leaping from the stage and sprinting down the hallway to his dressing room. Nina was sitting at the vanity mirror with her legs crossed and her temple leaned against her knuckles. If she wasn't so mad, Jack would compliment her on how gorgeous she was tonight. A turquoise cocktail dress from Versace, silver bracelets along both of her wrists with matching flats. Her hair was teasingly curled and framed her porcelain face like a beautiful painting.

"Nina, Baby what's the matter—Woah!" Jack ducked just in time to avoid being hit in the face by a box of guitar picks, he winced when they exploded all over the floor. Down the hall he could hear the high heels clicking of that girl and hurried into his dressing room and closed the door. Nina was hunched over the vanity counter as he leaned his back against the door, she was putting the pieces together in her head without his help.

"How long, Jack?" Her voice was small, almost silent, but he somehow heard the serene chime. He swallowed thickly to push that painful knot in his throat out, in his ears his pulse thundered as he quickly tried to think of something to say. "How long?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nina!" Pushing herself to her feet with a small grunt, the little Russian balanced her belly with one hand below while she pointed a slender digit right at Jack.

"That! What the _hell_ was that all about? You never pull people up on stage, let alone another girl. You better start talking before I figure it out on my own,"

"I'm not allowed to invite people to my shows? Or pull them on stage like they asked? Shit, Nina. You need to harness this fucking jealousy issue of yours because it's exhausting to keep up with it. I didn't expect her to show up tonight, I invited her weeks ago to another show after I met her a few months before," Wrong thing to say, he knew it the second the words left his mouth when he caught that second of agony on her face before she hid the emotion away.

"Don't turn this around on me, Jack. No one knows you better than I do. That wasn't just some friend, not with the way you had your arm around her waist," They were interrupted by a knocking on the door and a voice.

"Jack? You in there? Come on you said you'd buy me a drink!" Jack couldn't stop Nina when she shoved him out of the way and opened the door. "Oh hi, is Jack in here?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Nina was sour, Nina was cold. She didn't give a damn how rude she seemed, she was getting to the bottom of this now.

"Uh…Rachel? Excuse me, but who the fuck are you?" Behind Nina, Jack sighed heavily and rubbed his hands over his face. The other woman marched past Nina and stood right in front of the handsome Mercer, she met him eye to eye. He stared her down angrily while clenching his fists at his sides. This was spiralling out of control and he was helpless to stop it. "Who is she, Jack?"

Nina knew then what was going on and she could hardly stand to believe it. With her eyes as wide as saucers, filling to the brim with tears, she stood and waited for him to speak. That woman, Rachel didn't budge until he said something. "She's my fiancé."

"Fiance?! You told me you were single! This pregnant bitch is the one you've been running off home to for the last 4 months?! Hey—" Nina pushed the tall raven haired woman out of her way and slapped Jack right in the jaw, her palm making contact with a reverberating SMACK. Jack held his wounded jaw as Nina turned on her heel and made her way out of the door, she didn't need to hear anymore to know what was going on.

"Nice, Rachel. Thanks, I said I couldn't see you anymore and you show up anyway," Jack's voice was low, like it had been that afternoon when he confronted Anthony. Rachel crooked a brow and rolled her green eyes.

"Hey, you're the one who pulled me on stage, asshole. I didn't expect to walk into an engagement. You lied, Jack. Not me. Now, it's either that bitch or it's me. I'm hotter, I'm definitely not pregnant, and I definitely recall all those times back at my apartment where we-"

"I faked it, now get the fuck out of my way," Jack put his hands on her shoulders to remove her from his path. Like a needy, clingy fan, Rachel clutched Jack's shirt and begged him not to go. It took all of his effort to pry her fingers out of the fabric and burst out of the room and against the hallway wall.

"Nina! Nina, don't go!" Leaving Rachel in the dressing room, angry and screaming, he ran after Nina as she marched down the hall to leave. Grabbing her by the elbow and turning her sharply to look at him, he caught her hand as she went to slap him once again. "Will you let me explain?"

"What's to explain, Jack? You're fucking some whore behind my back while I'm pregnant with _your_ child and working my ass off to buy a house and so we can get married. That's pretty self-explanatory. 4 months, she said Jack, 4 fucking months! What, did your dick twitch because I won't have sex with you? Because I feel like a fat cow? Go to hell Jack Mercer; I will have this baby on my own without you. I don't need you to do this to me. I'm picking my shit up and I'll be gone by the time you get home," Roughly, Nina retracted her arm from his grip and left him there before he could say anything else and draw her back in.

Jack watched as the black double doors closed and Nina disappeared once again. Behind him, he could hear Rachel coming and ranting about Nina. Walking right past her and into his dressing room, he slammed the heavy door in her face and locked it. Once again, he fucked up and he couldn't blame Nina for the way she reacted, but now he'd lost her all over again. This time, it was really his fault. He didn't go back on stage that night and polished off an entire pack of cigarettes in his own personal misery. Nina was gone and she took the baby with her. Now what?

* * *

**A/N: Aw snap. Look at that. Jackie, tsk, you gotta control your urges man. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon. Patience my duckies!**


	12. Just One

**A/N: Ahaaa I was able to update this a lot faster than the previous chapter. We're nearly to the biggest climax of the story and the conclusion! :) Hopefully, all of you marvelous readers will stick with me for my next fanfic that I have brewing in my head. This is sort of a mellow chapter, something to fill in the space of time for Jack and Nina in their seperation. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_"Nina! Nina, don't go!" Leaving Rachel in the dressing room, angry and screaming, he ran after Nina as she marched down the hall to leave. Grabbing her by the elbow and turning her sharply to look at him, he caught her hand as she went to slap him once again. "Will you let me explain?"_

_"What's to explain, Jack? You're fucking some whore behind my back while I'm pregnant with your child and working my ass off to buy a house and so we can get married. That's pretty self-explanatory. 4 months, she said Jack, 4 fucking months! What, did your dick twitch because I won't have sex with you? Because I feel like a fat cow? Go to hell Jack Mercer; I will have this baby on my own without you. I don't need you to do this to me. I'm picking my shit up and I'll be gone by the time you get home," Roughly, Nina retracted her arm from his grip and left him there before he could say anything else and draw her back in._

_Jack watched as the black double doors closed and Nina disappeared once again. Behind him, he could hear Rachel coming and ranting about Nina. Walking right past her and into his dressing room, he slammed the heavy door in her face and locked it. Once again, he fucked up and he couldn't blame Nina for the way she reacted, but now he'd lost her all over again. This time, it was really his fault. He didn't go back on stage that night and polished off an entire pack of cigarettes in his own personal misery. Nina was gone and she took the baby with her. Now what?_

* * *

True to her word, Nina had packed up her things from the Mercer house, grabbed Hendrix, and was gone without a word. Not even Bobby could stop her from leaving; she'd explained it quickly so as to not look at Bobby. She wouldn't be able to leave if she glanced at his face and had the chance for him to wrap his arms around her. Like the other Mercer's, Bobby always protected Nina. Though, it seemed like lately, he was doing a shitty job at saving her from the inevitable heartbreak she'd be going through with Jack.

"_Don't misunderstand this, Bobby. I love you, I love all of you. Fuck, I'm so messed up I still love Jack. But I can't be here. I don't need it, I don't deserve it," Nina spoke through broken words and fought back sobs as she went around the house and gathered her things. The one moment that she stopped, she grabbed Bobby's hand and clutched it tightly. Not looking in his eyes, she chewed her lip and kissed his cheek before walking out the front door with Hendrix at her side. _

_Once in her little black Focus, the Russian put on her brave face and drove away out of sight of Bobby until she was gone. His throat was dry and his chest started to ache more than he cared to admit, Nina was by all means his baby sister and she meant the world to him. He opened in his hand and saw she'd left her engagement ring in his palm. Now, she was no longer in his line of vision where he could keep an eye on her and watch her grow. Chances were, he wasn't even going to be able to be there when the baby was born because the First Class Fuck Up lived up to his full potential. _

_Bobby almost jumped from the door when he heard another car coming around the corner but snuffed out his excitement when it wasn't Nina's; it did look familiar though. By the looks of it, it was a silver Jetta with blacked out rims and purple lights, that car belonged to the one ex-girlfriend of Jack's he absolutely hated. Rachel. It pulled into the driveway and out climbed Jack looking like hell, he stumbled and tripped and used the car as support until he made it to the front steps. Jack was drinking away the pain again it looked like, he reeked of vodka and JD making Bobby's nose burn. The older brother hadn't been this disgusted in a long time, he didn't bother helping Jack into the house._

"_Hey Bobby did…did Nina stop by?" Jack slurred after stumbling into the house. Rachel was right behind him trying to hold onto him, her efforts were wasted as he continued to thwart her affections and pushed her away from him. At the top of the stairs Angel, Sofi, and of course Bobby glared at the shit-faced Mercer; their expressions full of disappointment, shame, and anger. _

"_What the fuck do you think, Fairy? She just left and it's all your god damn fault. You!" Bobby stomped down the steps with his thick finger pointed directly at Rachel. She backed against the front door in fear of Bobby. "I thought we got rid of you 2 years ago, what the fuck is a snake like you doing slithering back into this family?"_

"_He called me. This is NOT my fault, Bobby," They all couldn't believe it. After everything he and Nina had gone through since she came back, they couldn't understand why he thought calling Rachel was a good idea. It was Sofi who threw Rachel out of the house and slammed the door in her face, she'd be damned if she was going to let that tramp spend the night where Nina slept._

"Room service. May I come in, Miss?" A voice and a knock on her hotel door, Nina snapped out of her haze and crawled out of her bed to open the door. She'd taken off and ran to her favorite place to stay in Detroit, the Hyatt Suites. A woman in her mid 40's with sandy blonde hair and kind brown eyes pushed a cart with the dinner Nina had forced herself to order into the room and set it by the foot of the bed. The suited employee couldn't help but notice the redness in Nina's eyes or just how miserable she appeared.

"Thank you, I'll go get a tip for you," The stranger remained silent as Nina fetched her gratuity of $30 and handed it over. With an appreciative expression, the woman slipped the tip into her apron pocket and attempted a smile to bring one to Nina's face.

"Forgive me, miss, but are you alright? I hate to leave a girl as sweet as you up here pregnant, alone, and upset," Running a hand through her silken hair, Nina just shook her head with the fakest of smiles on her dark lips. She must have looked awful in her fleece pajama pants with bunnies all over and camisole shirt, her face tear streaked and red.

"It's nice of you to notice, but no. I'm not exactly great but I'll live. Thank you for bringing my dinner. Doctor says I need to increase my calorie intake for the little one," Patting her belly with a sad smile, Nina tried her best to avoid the conversation. Glancing at her watch, the employee shrugged her shoulders.

"You were my last order of the night, I'm off the clock now. If you'd like, I can sit up here with you and keep you some company so you won't be all alone," Surprisingly, the offer made Nina feel a little better.

"I'd like that,"

There wasn't a single day that went by when Jack didn't think about Nina or the baby. He slept very little, his racing thoughts kept him from having any sort of peaceful sleep; constantly he tried to think of a way to apologize and bring her back. Cheating on Nina was the worst thing any man could ever do to her when she was more genuine and giving than anyone ever could be. She was his everything now; all he had in his life was his music and his woman. Now, he was barely a man without her. He didn't blame her for leaving again, he couldn't understand why he'd been so weak in the first place.

Work sucked, especially Friday nights when Nina wasn't there in the audience to watch him play. But what did he expect? He'd been running off for 4 months behind her back to rekindle with Rachel in a poisonous way, a girl he never should have gotten mixed up with in the first place. Once Nina entered her second trimester he just lacked the luster from her she always seemed to have, that was just an excuse in his mind of course. There was never a reason for fucking around, especially when Nina was the one getting hurt. He felt like he was no better than that punk, Anthony.

It had been just under a month since Nina left the house. She'd been at the Hyatt the entire time, going to work when she was supposed to and then coming right back. She didn't see the need to go out and enjoy herself when she felt used and like a fool. Even going for her check-ups and ultra-sounds weren't as wonderful as they used to be. But, she'd get over it. Jack had made the biggest mistake he would ever have the chance of making, Nina wasn't often a creature of second chances. But, she did love Jack more than she would ever be able to help, not having him around with his contagious smile and heart melting voice was strenuous. If giving Jack one chance was what brought him back, then she'd be beside herself deciding.

"Get up, Fairy. Nina's on the phone and she wants to talk to you. I can't understand why she'd want anything else to do with you," From the doorway of Jack's dark room, Bobby tossed his cellphone onto the bed and just glared at his little brother who sat against the headboard with one of Nina's ultrasounds in his hand. He wondered how big she was now. "You know what else I can't understand? Why you chose to cheat on the best thing to ever happen to you with a fucking Nazi like Rachel,"

Jack looked at the open phone with the bright glow as it lay on the comforter and swallowed, what did she want to say? In his chest, his heart raced and pounded painfully as he reached out with an unsteady hand and grasped the phone to bring it to his ear. His dark eyes clenched shut and scratched the back of his head nervously, like she was standing right there. "He-hello? Nina?"

Downstairs, Bobby and Jerry were dueling in a game of Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots on the living room floor; the girls were outside playing with Angel and Sofi on the swing set Nina and Jack had bought. Both brothers were talking smack back and forth as the plastic robots smacked together in fast repetition. So what if they were grown men, nothing like a game of punching toy robots to make Bobby and Jeremiah act like fools and children.

"Oh I got your punk ass now, Jerry. Watch out, watch out. Motherfuc-"

"Hey now Bobby watch your mouth man!" Jerry cut Bobby off before he could finish as he knocked up the head of his little red robot. Raising his long arms above his head, he smiled a big toothed grin in victory. "What now, Bobby Mercer? Who's the Michigan Mauler NOW, son?!"

"Shut the hell up, I let you win. This is a stupid kiddy game anyway," Like a poor sport, Bobby flipped the little plastic toy from the table and took a long drink from his beer. Jerry just laughed at the way he pouted, so much for being the older brother and role model. Bobby stood at the front door and watched the neighborhood kids playing in the street, he remembered the afternoons playing with his brothers before Evelyn called them in for dinner.

There was something so melancholy and nostalgic about the late afternoon light and it just did nothing but make Bobby reminisce about days past. They'd be out with their hockey sticks playing a pick up game between make shift goalie nets while Evelyn sat on the front steps and Nina just below her, teaching the teen how to knit. He chuckled to himself when a memory of him knocking Jack flat on his back and Nina came from out of nowhere just to kick his ass. Bobby walked away with a fat lip and hurt pride; they never spoke of that afternoon.

From the second floor, Jack came running down the steps in a rush of excitement which broke Bobby's attention from the kids outside. He turned and Jack's face was lit with what looked like a mixture of fear and relief which confused the hell out of the older brother. Jack hadn't come out of his room for more than 10 minutes at a time since Nina left and he was never this excited to do so. The ruckus attracted Jeremiah from the couch and brought him beside the staircase where Jack was holding the phone clutched in his hand and gasping for breath.

"What did she have to say?" Blinking, Jerry inquired with a crooked brow.

"She wants to see me this Friday at work at the show. She said she misses me and wants to talk," The words stumbled and fell out of his mouth like a child tripping on untied shoelaces, almost too fast for anyone to understand. Tossing Bobby's phone back to him, the weight of the situation finally settled on his shoulders as he dragged his large hands back through his dark blonde hair and sat on the stairs. Exhaling heavily through his nose, Jack focused intently on the design on the carpet and curled his lips to give them a quick lick in anxiety.

"I can't understand why she wants to bother with you anymore, Jack. Bobby told me what you did, you better not fuck this up if you want that baby to know who you are," With the palm of his hand, Jerry reached over the banister and smacked his baby brother on the back of his head and left Bobby to deal with him and went outside to his girls. Bobby leaned against the door with his arms crossed over his chest, a stern and hard as nails look on his face. Jack felt Bobby's icy eyes boring into him and forced himself to look up with knit together brows; they never really had to say much to understand each other, Jack knew what Bobby was trying to tell him just by the intensity of his stare.

"I know…I know. I don't deserve this second chance, but if it's given to me I'm not fucking it up again. I promise," There was a pleading weight in his voice to try to make it clear to Bobby.

"Well, don't tell me. Nina is the one who deserves nothing but the best from you. You do this again and you'll be begging for Ma to come save you. Understand?" With raised brows and the wrinkle in his forehead, Bobby nodded his head for Jack to get up and go on with the rest of his day. They had two more days until Friday; Bobby now had to put up with Jack acting like a nervous dog. The first thing he did after Jack disappeared was call Nina back.

"Tink, are you crazy? Or just stupid?" Bobby started the conversation with Nina right at the point and didn't dance around with distractions. They'd met up at Johnny's, she had a tea of course while he sipped on a pint of beer. Leaning back in her chair with her hands lighting gripping the armrests, Nina's chest heaved as she sighed unable to look at Bobby. She hadn't seen him since she left and missed him something terrible.

"I know it sounds insane, Bobby. But I can't just cut him out of my life anymore, not now. You know how it is with us," Taking a gulp from his stein and placing it back on the coaster, the rugged Mercer coursed his fingers through his hair and leaned his elbow on the table to just look at Nina for a moment trying to understand. He'd known this girl for so long, he was more than aware of just how torn up she was being away from him and the others but she'd never admit it. She was never one to voice her weakness and pain, she was too concerned with taking care of everyone else around her.

"Listen, I had no idea he was seeing her again. Rachel was a bitch, we all hated her. Especially Ma and Jack came home one Christmas with a sliced open cheek. I could kill Jack for sneaking around with that little scab, if you want me to rip his dick off I will," The gesture made her giggle and shake her head.

"No Bobby. I know you didn't know about her, you were never one to keep a secret from me no matter how hard you tried. It's like this, Jack let me back in after I disappeared, granted the circumstances back then were different," Clasping her thin fingers together, she stretched her spine until it popped a few times and sat back against her chair once again. She'd gone over this in head again and again until it made her insane. "I think he gets at least one chance. But just one,"

"You better be right about this 'One Chance' thing, Tink. If you're wrong, I get the feeling we'll never see you again," The look on Bobby's was face both pitiful and adorable which brought a roll to those fog grey eyes. Nina struggled to stand and regained her balance with his help and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"It'll be fine, Bobby," Feeling defeated, he hugged her with gentle force, the bump between them made the gesture difficult. She didn't say anything else before kissing his stubbled cheek and leaving before he could stop her. Deep down, Bobby wished as hard as he could that everything was going to be as okay as she proclaimed it would be. If not for Jack's sake but for his own, she was that stupid goo that held the family together. All he was able to do now was finish his beer and brace himself for Friday and hope for the best.

It was the Mercer way, after all.

* * *

**A/N: Getting closer! Hehe, I'm still working it out in my head the final conflict before getting to the resolve and the end. But I'm soo happy this fic has gotten so many reads, follows, and favorites. You guys rock! Please read and review!**


	13. Butchered Serenade

**A/N: We're almost done! The conclusion to the Mercer tale is almost here :) I'm loving my readers and the attention this little story is getting, makes me so happy! But anyway! We have at last reached the beginning of our conflict BI Dun DUUUUNNN. Heheh, enjoy!**

* * *

_"You better be right about this 'One Chance' thing, Tink. If you're wrong, I get the feeling we'll never see you again," The look on Bobby's was face both pitiful and adorable which brought a roll to those fog grey eyes. Nina struggled to stand and regained her balance with his help and wrapped her arms around his middle._

_"It'll be fine, Bobby," Feeling defeated, he hugged her with gentle force, the bump between them made the gesture difficult. She didn't say anything else before kissing his stubbled cheek and leaving before he could stop her. Deep down, Bobby wished as hard as he could that everything was going to be as okay as she proclaimed it would be. If not for Jack's sake but for his own, she was that stupid goo that held the family together. All he was able to do now was finish his beer and brace himself for Friday and hope for the best._

_It was the Mercer way, after all._

* * *

After what felt like an agonizing century, Friday was at last here and Jack could barely contain the uneasy bubbling in his stomach as he polished his guitar for his set tonight. For a moment, his eyes flashed up to one of the shelves on his headboard to a photo that he and Nina had taken by a professional. He'd come up with the idea and she was all for it, wearing black slacks and a plain white v-neck while she wore black denim shorts and a white shirt that the photographer told her to pull over her belly to expose her bump. He'd taken the infinite moment in time with Jack's hand covering Nina's on her belly and the other placed on her waist while they both smiled at each other.

"Don't fuck this up…" He said to himself as he sat on his bed with that picture frame in his hands, studying the photo hard, wishing Nina was there. Curling and licking his lips, Jack slowly exhaled to calm himself down before returning the frame and quickly leaving before he gave himself more time to think and torture himself with guilt and anxiety. He was going to sing and play for Nina and prove to her just how much he missed her and how sorry he really was. Outside, his bandmate pulled up and honked his horn, Jack ran downstairs and out the door to get in the car and drive away to work. The ride was nerve wracking and he was silent the entire way.

"Fancy seeing you here, Tink," Knocking scarred knuckles on Nina's table, Bobby and his two brothers sat on the tall stools for the equally tall table at the club in the back where they found her. She was sipping on some Sprite flavored with cherries and pulled the straw from her lips to kiss them all on the cheeks in a greeting. On stage, Jack was going through his throwback set like normal and his fans were having an amazing time watching and screaming out the names of songs for free drinks. Seeing Jack in his natural environment made her heart sore, she missed the damn Mercer.

"Yeah, good to see you boys,"

"Lookin' hot tonight, Mama," Angel tipped her chin towards him with his thumb and finger to playfully wink at her. Nina smiled weakly and rolled her eyes, she looked tired even under her make-up they could tell she had light circles under her eyes from not sleeping the way she should.

"Thanks, Stud," A dark blue blouse that flared at the v-neck line and buttoned over her belly with white denim shorts and black stilettos. They brothers never understand how she was able to wear the high heels while being so pregnant, Camille called her the crazy ass white girl for doing so; recalling her swollen feet when she was pregnant with the girls. Even her hair looked nice, she'd straightened it and layered the strands around her angelic face to frame it.

"He looks good tonight…" Nina muttered, but they were all able to hear her. Jack had those blue jeans on that were tight in all the right places, his shirt simple and grey that clung to his frame from his sweat, and some black converse. Damn it he was fucking gorgeous, it was hard to be mad at someone so beautiful. Nina found herself thinking of his firm ab muscles and running her hands across them and his strong shoulder blades; looking at the sweat on his neck made her melancholy. She missed tucking her nose between his jaw and his neck into the crook; it was her spot to nuzzle. The best place to inhale his scent and hold him at the same time.

Noticing that depressed look on her face, Bobby reached across the table and pushed strands of her chestnut mane out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. The gesture brought some comfort to the little Russian in the way he hoped it would. Bobby knew just how to take care of Nina as if they were big brother and baby sister, in a way they were. She and Jack had a connection like no other but she and Bobby understood each other on a different level.

"Alright folks, we're gonna slow it down now. This next song is going to be for my beautiful fiancé, Nina. Because, let me tell ya guys, I messed up and she came here tonight to give me another chance I hope. Nini?" Jack pointed to the back of the club where he knew she was sitting and the entire crowd parted and looked back at her. That was something she wasn't exactly expecting and felt the eyes of the entire club on her, but none had a heavier weight than Jack's. "Come here, Nina."

Gulping, she scooted back and landed on her feet and just looked at him for a second or two before the people of the crowd started urging her to go on stage. Oh yeah, that was awesome, pressure from complete strangers and hundreds of eyes on her all at once, if it weren't for Jack's gravitating stare she wouldn't have gotten up. He had a song ready for her, one he knew that she'd appreciate and love. Making her way through the people as they made a path for her to move, Nina grit her teeth and swallowed once again when she finally made eye contact with Jack and nearly tripped when she noticed her engagement ring on a delicate chain around his neck.

"I'm sorry," Whispered the terrified musician after lifting her on stage. The backs of his fingers brushed against her cheek and tucked dark hair behind the shell of her ear, a gesture that never ceased to make her blush. Nina was unable to stop herself from grasping his hand in her own and lean into the warmth of his palm as his thumb, calloused from the strings on his guitar, stroked her cheekbone. God, she missed him. She missed how needed and safe she felt when Jack was there. Touching her skin sent tingles to her toes, making the baby kick and squirm. Nina hated how vulnerable he made her felt, but she loved it even mre. "Nina I will never be able to make up for the torment and pain I put you through. But I can try to make it go away, if you'll let me,"

This wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she said she wanted to talk, but not saying anything at all seemed to be helping the wounds heal. Not quickly nor entirely, but healing nonetheless. Jack stepped back for a moment to exchange his guitar for an acoustic and wrapped the strap over his shoulder and plugged it in. Nina knew where this was going and tears formed as she sat on the stool provided for her by a bandmate. "Alright guys, take this from me, when you fuck up make sure you do everything in your power to let your woman understand that you know you fucked up. Like I am right now. This song is called I Swear This Time I Mean It,"

Nina gasped back a sob when the first chords of her favorite song resonated off the strings of the guitar and Jack leaned into the microphone but kept his eyes on her. The lights dimmed to two spotlights on the both of them and fans brought out their lighters and cellphones and swayed them slowly back and forth.

_Oh Florida, please be still tonight  
Don't disturb this love of mine  
Look how she's so serene  
You've gotta help me out_

Dark blue eyes remained steady and locked on with those misty grey hues, not daring to venture elsewhere. Nina's lip quivered but she held it together, she loved it when Jack sang this song. The way his voice rang out was different from all of his other songs and made her absolutely swoon.

_And count the stars to form in lines_  
_And find the words we'll sing in time_  
_I want to keep her dreaming_  
_It's my one wish, I won't forget this_

With her finger, Nina wiped a tear that dared to fall and grinned.

_I'm outdated, overrated  
Morning seems so far way_

_So I'll sing a melody_  
_And hope to God she's listening_  
_Sleeping softly while I sing_  
_And I'll be your memories_  
_Your lullaby for all the times_  
_Hoping that my voice could get it right_

Behind Jack, a second guitarist picked up the melody as Jack strummed a delicate rift that made her think of summer days and breezes because of it's light and carefree pattern. Spending countless afternoons on the swing set at the park while the warm wind tickled her legs and messed with his hair. In the audience, she watched the people swaying with the steady and smooth rhythm.

_If luck is on my side tonight  
My clumsy tongue will make it right  
And wrists that touch  
It isn't much, but it's enough  
To form imaginary lines  
Forget your scars, we'll forget mine  
The hours change so fast  
Oh God, please make this last_

'Forget your scars, we'll forget mine,' That lyric alone held more meaning to it than people knew. Jack walked closer to Nina, still strumming along on the guitar as he approached to sing directly to her.

'_Cause I'm outdated, overrated  
Morning seems so far way_

_So I'll sing a melody_  
_And hope to God she's listening_  
_Sleeping softly while I sing_  
_And I'll be your memories_  
_Your lullaby for all the times_  
_Hoping that my voice could get it right_  
_Could get it right_

In the back of the club, the three remaining Mercer's were actually quiet and watching Jack serenade Nina when Bobby caught a glimpse of new people coming in through the front door. Yanking on Angel's jacket and pointing, they realized who the new customers were and began to panic. Anthony.

_You could crush me  
Please don't crush me  
'Cause baby I'm a dreamer for sure  
And I won't let you down  
I swear this time I mean it_

Jack paused a moment and just stared at Nina, making her heart flip and her stomach twist.

_And I'll sing a melody  
And hope to God she's listening  
Sleeping softly while I sing  
And I'll be your memories  
Your lullaby for all the times  
Hoping that my voice could get it right_

The audience lit up with a cheer and applause as the last note rung out on Jack's guitar as he slid his palms along her jaw and brushed his thumbs along her cheeks again to make her smile. When those lovely lips of hers curved upward, he knew he was forgiven then and there and leaned in slowly to kiss that girl he'd been stupid enough to almost lose. An uproar of immature hoots and hollers filled the club as the Mercer was reaching back to unclasp the chain when he heard Bobby yell.

"He's got a gun!" Bobby screamed and one shot was fired into the air making the patrons cry out and duck and fall to the ground. Nina gasped and snapped her head to the side to see Anthony and his stupid friends coming closer to the stage with his gun pointed right between Jack's eyes.

"I told you I'd come back for ya, motherfucker. Now that you knocked my bitch up, I ain't got no use for her no more. But that won't stop me from killin' yer punk ass," Pulling the hammer back, Anthony took aim once again and Jack clenched his eyes shut as shots were fired; One, two, three, and four. The Mercer yelled when he was shoved onto his side and crashed into a row of guitars, Nina standing in his place with her arms outstretched.

"Bobby! Shoot him!" Angel barked as Bobby fumbled for his gun and jumped over the railing from the seating area to the stage and pit and nailed Anthony between the shoulder blades.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Once again, Bobby shot the thug in the back of his thigh and he finally went down. In shock, Jack managed to catch his breath and scramble to his feet to grab Nina by the arms as she stood there, panting and gasping. The other three chased the posse out of the club and pinned Anthony down and waited for the cops to pick him up.

"Nina! Nina, are you alright?" Jack shook the trembling Russian gently to snap her out of whatever trance she was in. With a yelp, Nina shook her head and focused her eyes before smiling weakly and going weak in the knees. Jack's heart nearly stopped when she collapsed against him and into his arms. "Nina?"

His hands shook wildly when he slid to his knees with her in his arms and pulled his hands up to see the palms covered in Nina's blood. Looking down, one bullet lodged itself into her upper left arm, and two more right into her belly. The fourth must have missed, but he had no time to worry about the last one now. "Bobby, call an ambulance! Nina's been hit!"

"What?" Turning his attention up onto the stage, the oldest brother nearly lost his balance when he saw Jack cradling Nina in his arms and rocking back and forth while trying to stop the bleeding. Without hesitation, Bobby was quick to dial 911. He nearly screamed into the phone in a wild panic and then was left to wait for the ambulance and police to show up. Jack just sat with Nina, pleading for her to stay as her eyes began to roll and close. Smacking her on the cheeks to keep her awake, Angel jumped onto the stage and pressed a bar rag onto her belly to try and slow the bleeding down. Sobbing and numb, Jack clutched Nina in a fear that if he loosened his grip she'd slip away. He wasn't about to let her go, not when she just let him back into her life. It wasn't going to end like this, she was going down the same road he had that afternoon at the house only now two lives were hanging in the balance; Nina's and the baby's who still wasn't even full turn at just a week over 8 months in gestation.

"God damn it, Nina. Stay with me, baby," Jack pleaded, again and again until the EMT's at last arrived and hauled his girl away and out of his grasp. His shirt and his jeans were soaked and stained in her blood, making the fabric cling to his skin. Jack watched in agony as the ambulance doors shut and drove off without him, he stood in the street with a blank expression and didn't even feel Bobby throw him into his car and follow the ambulance to the hospital. The ride alone was something Jack didn't remember. What happened next though, was something he'd never be able to forget.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry folks, had to :) Well now! Who knew, Nina might have been pissed off but who could stay mad when you have Jack Mercer singing directly to you. The song used is 'I Swear This Time I Mean It' by Mayday Parade. I know what you're thinking, CLICHE! Girl jumps in front of the man she loves and shoves him out of the way of a bullet and takes it herself. I couldn't help it ; ~ ; What will happen now?! Will baby number 2 make it?! Will Nina make it?!**


	14. Living Legacy: End

**A/N: AT LAST! We have reached the end of our little Four Brothers tale. I'm essentially satisfied with the turnout of this story and the attention that it has received, even if I'm a shoddy writer. So here it is, the conclusion :) I may revise it later on if I'm not completely satisfied with it, who knows. Read and Review!**

* * *

_"Bobby, call an ambulance! Nina's been hit!"_

_"What?" Turning his attention up onto the stage, the oldest brother nearly lost his balance when he saw Jack cradling Nina in his arms and rocking back and forth while trying to stop the bleeding. Without hesitation, Bobby was quick to dial 911. He nearly screamed into the phone in a wild panic and then was left to wait for the ambulance and police to show up. Jack just sat with Nina, pleading for her to stay as her eyes began to roll and close. Smacking her on the cheeks to keep her awake, Angel jumped onto the stage and pressed a bar rag onto her belly to try and slow the bleeding down. Sobbing and numb, Jack clutched Nina in a fear that if he loosened his grip she'd slip away. He wasn't about to let her go, not when she just let him back into her life. It wasn't going to end like this, she was going down the same road he had that afternoon at the house only now two lives were hanging in the balance; Nina's and the baby's who still wasn't even full turn at just a week over 8 months in gestation._

_"God damn it, Nina. Stay with me, baby," Jack pleaded, again and again until the EMT's at last arrived and hauled his girl away and out of his grasp. His shirt and his jeans were soaked and stained in her blood, making the fabric cling to his skin. Jack watched in agony as the ambulance doors shut and drove off without him, he stood in the street with a blank expression and didn't even feel Bobby throw him into his car and follow the ambulance to the hospital. The ride alone was something Jack didn't remember. What happened next though, was something he'd never be able to forget._

* * *

Bobby didn't stray too far behind the ambulance Nina was in, they wouldn't let Jack inside for they needed all the room they could get. The shock of being wounded sent Nina's body whirling into early labor right in the ambulance and they just couldn't stop it from progressing. In the passenger seat beside Bobby was Jack, Angel and Jerry in the back with Camille and Sofi in another car behind them. Jack was numb, emotionless the entire ride; the only motion on his face were the torrents of tears that just didn't seem to have an end. Bobby did his best to assure his baby brother that Nina was going to be fine, she always was. It was Nina, she'd been in dozens of scary scrapes before and always managed to come out on top; but Jack couldn't hear a word he said.

_I need some time just deliver the things that I need for now_  
_ Everything that I feel's like a warm deep calm casting over me_  
_ And it's taking me to somewhere new_

_ If you believe that everything's alright_  
_ You won't be all alone tonight_  
_ And I'd be blessed by the light of your company,_  
_ Slowly lifting me to somewhere new_

Jack felt like he was underwater, voices were muffled and he couldn't breathe. Even his vision was blurry from the moisture in his eyes, they burned and stung but he didn't bother wiping them. Why try? He knew there was just going to be more tears when he got to the hospital. The place alone made him nervous; the last time he was here he was in Nina's position and in life-threatening trauma. Wiping his nose with the back of his wrist and sniffling, that wild eyed and fearful look returned to his face when they at last arrived to the Emergency Room doors and bolted out of the car once it slowed down.

_Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well_  
_ Since the last time that we spoke, you said_  
_ "Please understand if I see you again don't even say hello."_

_ Please_

"Nina!" He yelled when she came into view, her stretcher rolling towards the automatic doors. Jack's ears were met with the agonizing screams Nina was making both from the gunshot wounds and the fact that she was already crowning and possibly hemorrhaging. Jack did his best to stay alongside her and hold her hand, but, true to form, nurses pushed and pulled him out of their way to get to Nina despite her desperate and heart wrenching pleas. "Wait! Wait let me go in, that's my wife! Can't you hear her screaming?!"

"Sir, you have to wait here. She's in a lot of pain and that baby is coming out faster than we can stop her from pushing," Jack's heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach when the little blonde nurse spoke to him. The baby was coming now? He wasn't going to be there and Nina had to be terrified that she was doing it alone. Frantic, Jack ignored what the nurse said and scrambled right past her and through the double doors that Nina had been wheeled into. "Sir! Sir you can't go in there!"

"Nina!" Much to his dismay, Nina's belly was absolutely drenched in her blood as she writhed and screamed on the gurney; nurses were on all sides of her trying to hold her down as she thrashed about. She was gasping, she was sobbing, and like he figured, she looked horrified. Not even caring that he'd abandoned Bobby and the others, Jack defied all of the officials and grabbed that little hand of hers and held it tight.

_What a night it is, when you live like this_  
_ And you're coming up beneath the clouds,_  
_ Don't let me down_  
_ All the love's still there I just don't know what to do with it now_  
_ You know, I still can't believe we both did some things_  
_ I don't even wanna think about_  
_ Just say you love me and I'll say "I'm sorry,_  
_ I don't want anybody else to feel this way"_  
_ No, no, no_

"Jack, Jack I can't stop.." Nina groaned and arched her back in a way that made his stomach churn, he knew she was pushing, he could tell by the way she squeezed his hand and fingers. Watching Nina experience such pain was enough to kill him, he could hardly stand being beside her. If the doctors weren't so busy with getting the baby out and stopping the bleeding, he'd have been thrown out. It stopped her screaming and her squirming, his presence, so they let him stay. "It hurts, Jack. Make it stop!"

"It's almost over, Nina, I promise," Nina could see the fear in those beautiful eyes of his, knowing that his bravery was nowhere to be found put her in a state of mind numbing terror. Against all efforts to stop her from pushing, Nina's doctor was able to wriggle the infant's shoulders free and cut the umbilical cord in haste. Instantly, half of Nina's pain vanished and she was left gasping and cross eyed. "Hang in there with me, don't you dare leave me. Do you understand? I won't let you,"

_ Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well_  
_ Since the last time that we spoke, I said_  
_ "Please understand I've been drinking again, and all I do is hope"_

_ Please... stay_  
_ Please stay_

"Jack, we need to get her to the O.R., is she allergic to any medicines or sedatives," Shaking his head 'no', Jack kissed Nina's beautiful knuckles and at last let her go. His chest heaved with held back sobs and screams watching her disappear again behind another set of doors. Nina's cries became quiet and Jack was given a pair of spare scrubs for him to change into from her blood soaked jeans and shirt. He hadn't even noticed that she'd given birth and he was there, she hadn't gone it alone.

In the waiting room, Jack sat with his elbows on his knees and his face hidden in his palms as he was hunched over between Bobby and Jerry. Sofi, Angel, and Camille sat across from them and didn't dare take their eyes off Jack. A small droplet sized puddle formed between Jack's feet from his tears that refused to stop falling and rolling off the tip of his nose. He knew he should have finished Anthony off that day with the tire iron to his skull, Nina wouldn't be in some operating room with bullets in her stomach if he had just finished the job. True to his nature, Jack was overwhelmed with his guilt and drowning in his mistake.

_ I'll admit I was wrong about everything_  
_ Cause I'm high and I don't wanna come down_  
_ All the fun that we had on your mothers couch,_  
_ I don't even wanna think about_

_ I'm not strong enough for the both of us_  
_ What was I supposed to do_  
_ You know I love you_  
_ Whoa-oh_

It felt like they'd been there all night, Bobby was growing impatient that they hadn't heard anything yet. Not even the slightest update on both Nina and the baby. Frustrated, he stomped to the front desk and scared the little girl behind it when he slammed his fist onto the counter. "What the hell is happening to my sister?! I want an answer, and I want it now,"

"Bobby! Shut the hell up and get back over here, you're making it worse," Jerry called back, the growing anxiety and tension of the family was making Jack almost nauseous as he groaned in an increased volume. He could almost rip his hair out for how frustrated he was, not knowing whether Nina was going to make it or not had him borderline insane. If he didn't get an answer soon, he was going to tear this hospital apart until he got one.

_ Please just stay_  
_ Stay_

"Jack, look at me," Sofi was knelt on one knee and lifted Jack's trembling chin with her hand. She kissed his forehead and both cheeks for a sliver of comfort as those big brown eyes of hers locked onto his, they'd grown dark blue in his anguish. "Nina _will _make it, if she can find the strength to forgive you for what you did then she has the strength to pull through this. Have faith in Nina's, spirit,"

Sofi had told Nina the same thing when Jack was planning to go after Anthony, have faith. Jack didn't see much point in "having faith" when he never had any faith in anything to ever begin with. Bad things happened to the best people, what faith was there to be had in something like this? But, knowing Sofi's heart was in the right place, Jack swallowed and nodded. "Thanks, Sofi…"

Another 20 minutes ticked by in slow succession, Jack had counted 342 flecks of color in one of the tiles on the floor. It was stupid but it kept his mind busy and off of the scenarios it would undoubtedly create if it were given the chance. He couldn't take it anymore, Nina was somewhere in this hospital and so was his baby. Both could be dead for all he knew.

"Mr. Mercer?" All four brothers looked up at the sound of their last name. Confused, the nurse crooked a brow and looked at her clipboard, "Mr. Jack…Mercer?" Slowly, Jack rose to his feet and clenched and released his fists a few times to keep control.

"That's me…" Fearing the worst, Jack's voice was dangerously unstable and his heart nearly choked the words out of his throat as it pounded in his chest.

"Come with me, honey,"

Unable to look at his family, Jack just followed like he was told and was close behind the nurse in green scrubs. He hadn't seen her when he was with Nina, she was someone new. Silent, the Mercer trudged along down a hallway and around two corners before coming to the ward with a large NICU sign hanging above the doors.

"Would you like to meet your son?"

"I…I have a son? It's a boy? He's okay?" To say Jack was both relieved and nervous was barely grazing the surface of his balled up emotions.

The nurse had held open the door, Jack hesitantly stepped past her into the room full of newborns hooked up to machines and under specialized lamps. All of them looked so small and defenseless and left him wondering which one of the helpless little ones belonged to him. "The bullet just grazed his left thigh but he'll be alright. He's a few weeks early so we're keeping him here for monitoring,"

His nurse stopped in front of one of the plastic cribs with a giant nametag that said "Mercer-Boy" in black sharpie. Looking into the little bed, Jack at last laid eyes on the thing he and Nina had created and nearly collapsed. Two other nurses held him up by the biceps as he looked at the little baby, smaller than he should have been, kicking and flailing about whilst getting full use out of his new lungs and screaming something terrible. With the eyes of a kicked dog, Jack looked from nurse to nurse and they urged him to touch his son.

"You won't hurt him, he's just really mad about being outside now," Gulping once again, Jack slowly offered his son one of his fingers which were quickly grasped in the tiny fist. In an instant, the crying stopped and was replaced by trembling coos that begged for comfort. "Looks like he knows who you are. You must have talked to him while he was in mama's tummy. Here, why don't you hold him?"

"Uh.."

"You'll be fine." The nurse who had led him back here was the one to pick the infant up and gently transfer him into Jack's unsure arms. It'd been some years since he held a baby, since Amelia was born. But, this felt different; natural. Like something that he'd known how to do all along without even realizing it. Cradling the newborn right against his chest, Jack looked at that little face and saw fragments of Nina, especially when his eyes slowly cracked open.

"He's got those eyes," His hand reached up to brush back the fine hair and cup the back of the baby's head. Gently, Jack swayed back and forth in a way that just came to him out of nowhere. He heard the tapping on the large window and turned to see his family excitedly pressing up against the glass like kids in the zoo. "Hey nurse? Can those people come in? They're my family,"

A strange look crossed the nurse's face when she took a gander at the strange family, not one of them shared a resemblance and questioned it. They had all come together and the brothers all had the same last name, why not…

"Yeah, just as long as they're quiet. We just put these babies down for a snooze," She whispered.

"Guys, guys come in!" Waving his free hand in a motion for them all to come inside, Jack beamed and grinned from ear to ear with his son.

Some time had passed before Jack was given any news about Nina. The entire family had gone home for some rest, but he stayed behind in the NICU with his son in a rocking chair in the corner. He was feeding the infant with a bottle when he was approached by the surgeon who apparently had been operating on Nina when she was brought in. An overwhelming sense of dread blanketed Jack's body as he stood with the newborn in his arms. "How is she?"

"Nina is going to be just fine. By law, I'm supposed to tell you that she flat-lined twice but we managed to get her stabilized and removed the bullets from her abdomen and arm. She got lucky that her major organs and the infant were missed by just centimeters but she's going to be uncomfortable for a while," He explained, Jack nodding along the entire way. Knowing that Nina's heart had actually stopped twice made him cringe, he'd come close to losing her altogether.

"The shock sent her in labor obviously, and she delivered in the ER when we tried to get her to stop. The little fellow has someone watching out for him it seems, he's perfectly healthy and developed for being a few weeks early," Jack instantly thought of Evelyn. He wasn't one to believe in the afterlife, or even God despite his mother's influence. But hearing the doctor say that the baby was that lucky made him feel as though Evelyn had never left and was protecting even from above. What else was there for him to believe in? It was just like Sofi said, have faith.

"Thanks, Doc. You've been amazing, she wouldn't have made it if you weren't so headstrong. I don't know how I'll ever repay you," Darting his eyes to the newborn in Jack's arms, the man pushed his glasses up on his nose and chuckled shortly.

"Make sure that little guy knows he's got one hell of a stubborn mother who refuses to give up,"

"Haha, that's for sure. Nina always was the hard headed type,"

Another short chuckle and the doctor informed Jack of where Nina was recovering and that she could have visitors at last. He wasted no time in finding her room and taking their son with him so she was able to see him for the first time. The scary part was over, the doubt of being able to actually give birth to their child was erased and Nina's fear from her first baby was long forgotten.

"Nina?" Knocking lightly on the door, Jack took a peak inside to see his Nina awake and sitting propped up slightly against some pillows but looking dreadfully tired. The groggy Russian turned towards his voice and stretched out her arms for him to come and sit beside her so she could see him and the baby. "Look who I brought, we've got a boy,"

"Oh he's alright! Jack, thank God _you're _alright." Into her arms, he handed her the baby where instinct took over. A soft kiss pressed against his warm little forehead and he nuzzled into her chest. "Looks just like you, Jack."

"You should see the eyes on him, I think they're darker than yours…" Both fell silent to soak in and savor this moment. Jack hadn't seen such a glow on Nina before, he was certain that this baby was meant to be and was the right step for them to take. "What should we name him?"

Pausing in her response, Nina had to think. She had left their baby's gender a surprise so she could think of names. But, he'd been born far sooner than expected and she hadn't the chance to even consider any sort of name. One came to her nonetheless.

"Aleks. Aleksander Jackson," Looking up and at Nina's face, Jack searched for any sign of a joke. Jackson was his name, she wanted to name this baby partially after him and it spread such warmth across his chest that his heart fluttered. "How's that sound with Mercer slapped on to the end?"

"Hm, sounds just about right to me," Carefully he leaned in to kiss her lips with a sense of gentleness. "Nina…why did you jump in front of the gun like that? You could have been killed,"

Well, technically it did kill her. Twice.

"I don't know, I just reacted, Jack. I couldn't live in a world where you didn't exist anymore so I had to stop it from happening, I love you, Jack. Even if you do fuck up," Sighing through his nose, Jack found it hard to think of what to say. Nina risked everything for him after he'd absolutely torn her to pieces on the inside. Never will he be able to forgive himself.

"So, does this mean you're still going to marry me?" Curling her lips and looking from Jack and back down to Aleksander, Nina had to ponder. She'd always been told the "once a cheater, always a cheater" motto her entire life. Whether she believed it or not was something else, but, she couldn't just move on without him. As much as she hated admitting it, Nina needed Jack more than anything else and she couldn't let Aleksander grow up without him either.

"That depends, you still going to cheat on me?

"Nina you know—"

"Answer it, Jack," That look of seriousness made his stomach churn. Nina could curdle dairy with her serious face, it certainly did its job in inflicting fear into one's very soul. The fear of God even.

"No. Never again, I can't make you suffer like that anymore. I'll live the rest of my life making it up to you, I know. But I will never hurt you again. I promise," Searching those gorgeous blue eyes of his, Nina at last smiled and brought down the walls of his defenses. So this was it, it was happening. Jack's life almost ended once that terrifying day in the snow and he was brought back from the brink of death for a reason. It took him forever to really understand why he was given a second chance on Earth and realized that the reason was staring at him right now.

Nina.

That girl who made him crazy, angry, elated, happy, and terrified all at once was Jack's initial reason for being spared. And now, he could clearly see in full why it was he was given that second chance at living. Aleksander was his only living legacy, for now at least. The only remnant of his existence, his reason for existing now. Nina and Aleks were something to live for and live for with everything he had and he'd be damned if he was going to screw it up and watch her leave again.

"Hey folks! Where's my happy family at?!" Through the door, Bobby bust in with everyone else after they'd gotten a few hours of sleep. Instantly, Nina and Jack shushed the loud Mercer with stern expressions, the last thing they needed was for the baby to get startled and start screaming like a banshee. "What? You think this kid has heard the last of me?"

"Shut up, Bobby," Jack snorted.

"He's gonna take after his one good lookin' uncle," Offended, Angel and Jerry slapped Bobby on either cheek and gathered around Nina and their nephew.

Fucking Bobby.

**A/N: AND WE'RE DONE! I didn't want to make this a "happily ever after" ending, but it wound up being that way, because dammit I love that Jack and I couldn't leave the dollface hangin. But, it's pretty open ended and leaves you to ponder about what might happen to Jack and Nina and little Aleks. The song used is "Stay" by Mayday Parade, I found it relevant to the situation at hand, give it a listen :) Thank you readers SO much for all over your views, follows, and favorites Your feedback and responses have been awesome. On to the next!**


End file.
